Cannot Be Changed
by dhiya chan
Summary: Time can not be changed. Confidence is not it fade so does love. Magnanimity of the state not accept a major contribution to addressing a problem. Be patient, it will come true happiness. Although only a little. 'Are Not Able To Change's Sequel. Special birthday i don't care about Taz. SN.


**Disclaimer : ****Naruto****belong's Masashi Khisimoto.**

**Sequel Are Not Able to Change: Can not be changed**

**Genre : Romance, ****Hurt/Comfort****, Conflik, FriendShip.**

**Pair : Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki **

**Rating: ****M**

**Warning : Shounen Ai, ****YAOI, Cerita Pasaran****, ****AU****, Ngaco Bin Ngaur, Typo ingin selalu hadir.****BoysxBoys, Gaje, Ga nyambung, Alur Kecepetan, Rusak parah****.**

**Spesial brithday for i don't care about taz~**

.

.

Awal musim semi yang indah dengan gemulai kelopak bunga sakura yang menari lembut tertiup angin menambah panorama keindahan sisi trotoar dipenuhi ribunan warna merah muda yang mempesona mata para pemandangnya. Sinar matahari menembus kaca berukuran besar dimana terdapat lonceng kecil dibagian atas pintu masuk sebuah bangunan. Ketukan telapak sepatu, gemuruh deru mesin kendaraan berkumandang, hiruk pikuk puluhan manusia bercengkrama satu sama lain adalah pemandangan umum yang terlihat dibalik pintu kaca. Reklame billboard tipe backlite bertuliskan sederet nama berejakan huruf katakana terpahat rapi diatas bangunan. Berpoleskan cat hitam pada tulisan, penerangan dari belakang visual dan beberapa lampu sorot khusus backlite 150 watt berada di dalam kerangka box konstruksi billboard sehingga kala malam menjemput, tulisan pada billboard bisa terbaca.

Pagi menjelang siang tepat pukul 11.15, empat puluh lima menit yang akan datang jam makan siang bagi perkerja. Dan keramaian yang terjalin dibadan jalan akan semakin menyemarakan lembutnya guguran kelopak sakura. Tidak bisa dikatagorikan suasana hangat, musim dingin telah berakhir namun sisa-sisa kebekuan itu masih terasa. Amat sangat terasa hingga tak heran dari sekian banyak pejalan kaki silih berganti ditrotoar jalan, coat tebal menutupi pergelangan tangan menjadi pakaian wajib bila beranjak keluar rumah menuntaskan rutinitas keseharian. Sentuhan lembut pada permukaan pintu kaca oleh jemari indah menerawang aktivitas dibadan jalan, mata sebening samudra memancarkan pesona yang bisa membuat semua mata memandang terlarut dalam arus tak berbatas terbendung dari iris kelamnya. Kelam... Terluluh-lantakan badai panjang menggores relung hati. Jika musim semi cinta berguguran bak kelopak sakura yang indah. Maka bagi laki-laki terselimuti kulit coklat terbakar matahari menyapukan ujung jari dipermukaan kaca mengganggap musim semi adalah kekelaman tak berujung membawa dirinya pada derita menyakitkan. Bukan helaan nafas ia keluarkan dibibir menyalurkan kekalutan hati, bukan sorot mata gundah ia beri pandang pada orang lain atas asa penantiannya hingga ditelaah layaknya racun dalam nadi. Sejak hari itu, dimana ia memberikan seluruh _harta_ ia miliki kepada sosok teramat dicinta tetapi _haram_ untuk ia sentuh, lukisan maha indah terukir dibibir laksana tenggelam didasar tidak berujung jauh disanubari.

Pemilik surai pirang itu telah mati...

Mati dalam kesakitan takdir mengatas-namakan cinta yang ia rasa. Cinta yang tak sepatutnya ia bagi kepada sosok telah dimiliki orang lain dalam balut ikatan suci. Seseorang ia puja tetapi memberikan balasan pahit berupa tipu daya buah dari dendam masa lalu hingga ia merana, menanggung _nila_ seorang diri karena tak sanggup melepaskan rasa teramat besar atas perasaan yang disulut orang tersebut.

Saat dimana Naruto terbangun didalam sebuah apartemen gelap, sendirian dilapisi selimut tipis membungkus tubuhnya yang telanjang, sosok itu tak lagi menampakan wujud yang Naruto rindukan sampai detik ini. Sasuke menghilang... Menghilang menurut konotasi Naruto tangkap bahwa laki-laki itu tak ingin lagi bersama, muak membaur lumur dosa mencoreng wajah Sasuke dalam jurang kemaksiatan, membawa arus kesengsaraan keluarga kecil yang ia bina jauh sebelum melimpahkan Naruto dengan cambuk asmara.

Naruto sangat ingin sekali gemiris turun membasahi bumi. Setidaknya lebih baik, melipur lara bersama tangisan langit daripada dihujani sinar mentari yang terasa mengejek Naruto atas garis hidupnya. Namun gemiris tak juga datang, semakin terik mengiri penguasa angkasa biru berdiri ditengah singasana. Seakan Tuhan turut menghukum Naruto yang kini mencaci diri dibatin kecilnya, kontras berbanding terbalik tepat didepan matanya sendiri orang lain berbahagia akan hidup yang mereka jalani. Didunia ini kecuali Naruto, orang lain boleh bahagia.

"Naruto."

Bukan seperti gadis dungu yang menyesali nasip ia terima hingga mengabaikan keadaan sekitar, Naruto menolehkan wajah menatap Madara. Dimana lelaki paruh baya tersebut tak melukiskan senyum yang biasa tercermin dibibir kala menatap Naruto. Pasca Naruto yang ia kenal _dulu_ telah pergi, senyum dan perhatian yang ia berikan pada Naruto layaknya anak dan ayah kini tak mampu Madara tampakkan. Bukan karena ia enggan, Naruto telah mengubur diri. Sehingga daya nan upaya dilakukan Madara untuk mengembalikan semua itu bagaikan terlebur bersama dengan perginya jiwa Naruto yang dulu.

"Bisa kau bersihkan billboard dibagian depan pagar masuk toko kita? Periksa juga apakah lampunya menyala dengan baik atau tidak. Jika mengalami gangguan, hubungi Hoshigaki-san untuk memperbaikinya."

"Baik." Naruto meraih kain lap disodorkan Madara.

Ketika Naruto membuka pintu kaca, Madara memegang erat pergelangan tangan lelaki bersurai pirang itu. "Naruto."

Masih sama... Sorot mata kelam terpancar dari manik iris biru menenangkan tersebut terlihat kelam, begitu pekat, seakan menegaskan Madara akan kuasa yang tak bisa ia rengkuh walau sekedar menelusuri makna tersirat dari mata biru itu. "Kelas mendongeng- hari ini kau mendapat kelas mendongeng."

Bukan itu yang mau Madara sampaikan. Ingin sekali Madara berteriak menyeru Naruto agar lekas sadar, mengembalikan sosok Naruto yang ia kenal. Naruto yang begitu ia sayangi seperti putra sendiri melebihi apapun dibumi ini walau nyatanya Madara memang orang asing, tak terikat darah sama sekali.

"Baiklah."

Genggaman tangan Madara merenggang, tak terucap banyak kata selain membiarkan Naruto melewati pintu kaca, menyadari wajah dingin itu masih terpahat jelas kala menerima apa yang ia sampaikan. Ketukan telapak sepatu menggema ditangga dibibir toko tertutupi helaian kelopak sakura, diiringi langkah konstan menapaki satu demi satu turunan anak tangga. Tubuh ringkih pemuda bersurai pirang itu lekas berbelok kesebelah kiri dimana billboard berbentuk tiga dimenasi ukuran persegi panjang bertuliskan _Kinokuniya_ tercermin dibalik mata sebening samudra menerawang sendu. Semula iris biru Naruto memandang satu titik yang menjadi fokus perkerjaannya, tiba-tiba terbelalak lebar ketika tak sengaja mengalihkan pandangan kearah kiri, dimana mobil sedan warna hitam terparkir disisi trotoar jalan.

"Senpai?"

Wajah itu...

Suara itu...

Sosok laki-laki mengenakan setelan jas hitam dipadu kemeja putih dengan dasi biru polos, berdiri gagah dihadapan Naruto.

Uchiha Izuna.

Anak dari almarhum kakak laki-laki orang yang ia cintai. Adik kelasnya semasa menjejaki bangku sekolah menegah pertama serta menengah atas, dan juga junior dari salah satu program ekstrakulikuler yang diadakan pihak sekolahnya dulu.

Seketika pikiran Naruto kembali berputar, kembali mengenang cerita lalu dimana kali pertama ia bertemu sosok yang menikam hatinya dengan realita cinta semu. Bila Sasuke memukul Naruto membabi buta, meninggalkan rasa menyakitkan dibagian rahangnya dilatarbelakangi karena ia memukuli Izuna. Maka alasan Naruto mendaratkan kepalan tangan dengan telak pada pipi pemuda bersurai raven tersebut karena satu hal mendasar.

_"Aku mohon! Kembalilah menjadi Namikaze-senpai yang kukenal dulu! Yang mencintai basket melebihi apapun didunia ini!"_

Basket, hanya akan membuka luka lama bagi Naruto. Segala kenangan indah yang berakhir pahit karena satu sosok tak ingin ia kenang menangungi cerita hidup secara abadi adalah figure yang teramat Naruto benci. Mengenalkan Naruto pada dunia basket, mempelopori Naruto hingga berkeinginan menjadi pemain basket seperti yang _dia_ impikan. Tidak ada niatan bagi Naruto untuk memukuli Izuna. Naruto sangat menyayangi juniornya tersebut selayaknya adik kandung sendiri. Namun ada kala Izuna yang terus mengunjungi Naruto setiap hari agar merubah pendiriannya untuk kembali menjalani kecintaannya pada dunia olahraga tersebut harus mengakhiri keteguhannya. Satu titik dimana kejadian pemukulan itu terjadi didalangi oleh Naruto, semata memberi keyakinan yang harus menegaskan Izuna akan keputusan diambil Naruto. Bahwa ia telah meninggalkan basket selama-lamanya.

"Apa kabar senpai? Lama tidak bertemu." Uluran tangan terbalut kulit albaster terjulur kedepan, ingin berjabat tangan dengan Naruto yang kini terbangun dari alam bawah sadar mengingat peristiwa masa lalu.

"Baik. Kau sendiri?" Sambut Naruto menjabat erat tangan Izuna kemudian menguncangnya pelan.

"Seperti yang senpai lihat, aku juga baik-baik saja." Senyum kecil tersemat dibibir Izuna seraya melepaskan genggaman tangan. "Senpai berkerja disini?"

"Ya, aku berkerja di-" pandangan Naruto teralih ke samping kiri Izuna, menilik dari pandangan mata sesosok gadis kecil bersurai pirang menggengam erat tangan Izuna. "-sini." Terlihat familiar. Gadis kecil berkuncir kepang dua dengan poni kedepan, memiliki mata obdisan hitam kelam menyamai angkasa malam.

"Ahh! Ayo Megumi, perkenalkan dirimu pada teman Izu." Izuna menempatkan telapak tangan dibelakang kepala si gadis kecil, mendorong penuh lembut kepala gadis itu menuntunnya untuk memperkenalkan diri. Bukannya memperkenalkan diri, gadis berkulit putih itu memilih mundur dua langkah kebelakang. Bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Izuna. "Dia sangat pemalu juga tak banyak bicara bila bertemu dengan orang lain yang baru dikenalinya." Senyum hangat diwajah Izuna terpantri, menatap sayang Megumi. "Apakah senpai ingat? Megumi ini mirip sekali dengan ayahnya bukan?"

Sebelah alis Naruto bertaut tajam. "Ayahnya?"

Izuna menepuk keningnya pelan, lupa bila ia belum menceritakan apapun pada Naruto hingga mengundang tanya dari pria berusia 28 tahun tersebut. "Apakah senpai sudah tahu? Pamanku Sasuke telah menikah."

Tubuh Naruto seketika membeku, tak mampu bergerak walau hanya sedikit. Tidak bisa walau sekedar mengedipkan mata yang kini memandang tak percaya gadis kecil berusia sekitar lima tahun itu. Parasnya, rambutnya serta pancaran tatapan mata yang tak asing dimata Naruto. "Dan Megumi adalah putri pertama paman Sasuke."

Satu kalimat bahagia meluncur mulus dibibir Izuna terasa menghantam perasaan Naruto. Memporak-porandakan kekuatan hati yang dulu Naruto teguhkan untuk menghadapi kenyataan pahit bila Sasuke telah menikah, kini kembali hancur berkeping-keping. Belum sembuh akan perasaan luka digoreskan oleh lelaki ia cintai, sekarang Naruto harus menyelami lagi rasa sakit menyakitkan melihat buah hati Sasuke dan juga Shion nampak dipandangan mata. Membuat luka menganga yang disayat tajam oleh Sasuke layaknya tersiram air garam. Tak terukur lagi merasakan bagaimana perihnya perasaan Naruto mengetahui gadis kecil tak berdosa ini akan mengalami masa depan yang hancur, terluluh-lantahkan akibat dari buah perbuatannya. Mencintai laki-laki yang tak sepatutnya harus ia bagi akan perasaan tulus bersemayam direlung hati.

"D-Dia..." Naruto menghirup nafas singkat, berusaha menormalkan nada suara yang bergetar. Menahan gejolak perasaan sakit tak terbendung sehingga matanya terasa panas. Mengupayakan cerminan samudra biru tertutupi lapisan kristal bening yang siap tumpah agar bertahan, dengan senyum luka ia goreskan menjadi terlihat bahagia atas penikahan Sasuke dipengheliatan mata Izuna. "Dia sangat cantik. Pasti ibu-nya juga cantik. Sa-suke begitu beruntung sekali. Mendapat istri dan putri secantik dia." Naruto mengatupkan bibirnya erat, menahan kaca-kaca bening dipelupuk mata buah dari golak emosi jiwa begitu menjabarkan hal pahit yang tak bisa ia elakkan- "B... Benar-benar beruntung sekali."

-Jika ia hanyalah benalu, duri dalam daging pernikahan bahagia Sasuke yang tak sepantasnya ia singgahi hanya karena mempunyai perasaan cinta secara sepihak. Tidak dianggap oleh Sasuke yang memang realitanya tak pernah mencintai Naruto. Hanya mempermainkan perasaannya sebagai balasan dendam masa lalu.

"Benar sekali senpai. Jika menikah nanti, aku ingin sekali mencari sosok wanita yang baik seperti istri paman." Izuna tersenyum lebar, menganggukkan kepala menyetujui perkataan Naruto tanpa sedikitpun ia sadari bila Naruto kini terluka, menangis seorang diri didalam batin meski kini gurat senyum bahagia ia tunjukan pada dunia. Seolah ikut bersuka cita atas kabar baik disampaikan Izuna, yang pada nyatanya tak lebih seperti menegak racun dituangkan oleh Shion kedalam mulutnya secara paksa.

"Kelas mendongeng kapan akan dimulai, senpai?"

Diantara keteguhan hati menguatkan perasaannya, Naruto memicingkan mata menilik arlogi tersemat dipergelangan tangan. "Masih satu setengah jam lagi, kelas mendongeng dibuka setelah jam makan siang. Pukul setengah dua nanti."

"Wahh, kita datang terlalu cepat Megu." Izuna mengusap puncak kepala si gadis kecil penuh sayang. Masih menyematkan senyum hangat terlukis dibibir seraya memandang kembali kearah Naruto. "Akhir-akhir ini paman Sasuke sangat sibuk. Tidak memiliki cukup banyak waktu untuk menemani Megu. Biasanya jika Megu pulang sekolah, dia selalu meluangkan waktu sesibuk apapun untuk menjemput Megu. Ahh! Iya, bibiku akan melahirkan dalam waktu dekat ini. Mungkin karena alasan itu paman jadi berkerja keras sekarang." Izuna mengalihkan tatapan mata kearah Megu, tersenyum lebar mengusap sayang puncak kepala gadis kecil itu. "Apa Megu senang akan mempunyai adik sebentar lagi?"

Gadis kecil tersebut menggenggam erat belakang jas Izuna, masih bersembunyi dari Naruto seraya mengganguk mantap. "Hu'um! Megu senang sekali."

Izuna terkekeh pelan, mencubit gemas pipi gemil Megumi. "Anak pintar." Pujinya tulus.

Apakah Izuna akan memaafkan Naruto jika mengetahui Naruto hampir menghancurkan rumah tangga pamannya karena rasa cinta yang ia miliki? Membuat gadis kecil tak berdosa seperti Megumi terluka karena kehilangan figure seorang ayah, menanggung aib seorang diri melindungi ibu dan adiknya dari cibiran orang-orang hanya karena Naruto merebut Sasuke agar bisa bersama. Kejam... Naruto sangat mengerti hal ini terlalu kejam untuk dihadapi gadis kecil berusia lima tahun yang tak tahu apa-apa mengenai dunia. Sendirian, melintasi hari demi hari dijauhi semua teman karena menjadi bahan pembicaraan perspektif negatif dari pandangan awam manusia yang tidak mengetahui permasalahan sebenarnya. Hanya mampu diam, menangis seorang diri menjauh dari keramaian. Tak kala terkadang merasa marah. Marah mengapa ayahnya harus pergi meninggalkan ibu dan juga dirinya demi seseorang yang tak pernah merasakan perasaan bagaimana mereka melewati suka duka diawal menapaki kehidupan dari _bawah _meninggalkan banyak memori indah tak bisa diukur oleh lengkangan waktu.

Jika Izuna membenci Naruto melebihi kebencian yang ia miliki untuk sang ayahanda, maka tak ada alasan bagi Naruto untuk membela diri. Nyatanya apa yang terjadi diantara ia dan Sasuke adalah suatu kesalahan. Kesalahan teramat fatal karena memiliki perasaan terlarang. Lebih tak termaafkan lagi Naruto yang telah mengetahui fakta itu ternyata tak bisa melepaskan begitu saja perasaan cinta yang terlampau besar kepada Sasuke hingga memilih menjalani hubungan dibalik bayang-bayang pernikahan Sasuke dan Shion.

"Bisakah aku menitipkan Megumi disini sampai kelas mendongeng berakhir, senpai?" Pertanyaan lain lolos dari bibir Izuna perlahan mengiringi pudarnya senyum diwajah Naruto.

"Jika mengantar Megumi pukul setengah dua nanti, aku tidak bisa. Ada perkerjaan penting menungguku. Membawa Megu pulang sepertinya tidak memungkinkan. Aku sudah berjanji akan mengajaknya pergi melihat kelas mendongeng ditoko buku ini." Izuna tertawa hambar, mengaruk kepala pelan dengan perasaan sungkan. Serasa memberi contoh buruk karena melanggar apa yang ia janjikan pada anak usia lima tahun.

Menemani putri dari seseorang laki-laki yang kau cintai, hasil dari pernikahannya dengan wanita yang memaksamu untuk meninggalkan suaminya (orang yang kau cintai) adalah rasa hal yang paling menyakitkan dialami Naruto. Rasa marah, ironis, miris, cemburu dan sedikit ada rasa benci merasuk direlung menggerogoti hati. Semua perasaan itu bukan semata timbul tanpa satu alasan mendasar. Naruto tidak memunafikkan perasaannya bahwa ia begitu membenci Megumi. Membenci sosok yang menjadi buah cinta dari pria yang begitu Naruto kasihi dengan wanita lain. Naruto tahu Sasuke begitu menyayangi anak-anaknya, bagi Sasuke mereka merupakan harta paling berharga didalam hidup Sasuke. Memilih hidup bersama dengan Naruto hanya akan membawa kesengsaraan. Sasuke tak bisa mendapatkan apa-apa, karena nyatanya Naruto tidak memiliki apapun yang bisa Sasuke perjuangkan sebagai alasan untuk ia pergi meninggalkan segalanya. Tanpa keturunan, tanpa harta, apalagi cinta.

_'Wajar Sasuke lebih memilih keluarganya.'_

Kepala Naruto tertekuk, menatap aspal tempat ia berpijak dengan suara hati menjerit keras. Tak sanggup lagi menerima semua peristiwa pahit digariskan Tuhan hanya karena mencintai seseorang. Naruto tahu ia salah! Ia kejam! Dan juga hina karena mencintai seseorang yang tak patut untuk ia cintai. Mencintai seseorang yang telah terikat dengan orang lain. Hampir menghancurkan rumah tangganya sebagai orang ketiga. Bahkan membawa anak-anak tak berdosa merasakan pahitnya memiliki ayah yang telah diambil oleh orang tak beradab sehingga memisahkan jalinan kasih kedua orang tuanya. Merasa putus asa menangisi ketidak-berdayaan diri menghadapi sesuatu yang tak bisa ia lepaskan, terkesan sangat tak pantas untuk Naruto ratapi. Naruto mengerti, ia layak mendapatkan hukuman dari Tuhan akibat dosa yang telah ia lakukan.

Dan Naruto juga harus menerima, jika cinta pertama yang ia rasakan harus berakhir tragis bahwa Naruto selamanya tak bisa memiliki Sasuke.

"Bukan masalah."

Tidak ada alasan bagi Naruto untuk tidak melukiskan senyum diwajahnya. Sekalipun Naruto menangis, menjerit sekeras mungkin akan perasaan hancur yang ia rasakan. Naruto tetap tersenyum. Memaksakan lengkungan tipis dibibir membingkai wajahnya yang sendu.

Tak perlu membuka mata untuk melihat, kiasan kaca-kaca bening dimata Naruto telah cukup menjadi jawaban. Bila pria bertahtakan samudera biru menahan luapan emosi akan kesakitan yang ia rasakan karena terlalu mencintai seseorang yang tak mencintai dirinya sama sekali.

"Terima kasih senpai." Ungkap Izuna tersenyum tulus, mengarahkan tangan mungil Megumi terjulur kedepan kearah Naruto. "Ayo Megumi, paman Namikaze akan menemanimu dikelas mendongeng." Ajak Izuna menuntun Megumi yang enggan beranjak dari tempatnya. Terus bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Izuna menatap sungkan Naruto.

"Megu..." Izuna menggelengkan kepala pelan, menatap gadis kecil itu dengan pandangan meminta. Sungguh Izuna tidak memungkiri butuh kerja keras untuk membujuk Megumi agar mau mengikuti Naruto. Terbukti gadis kecil itu masih saja berdiri dibelakang Izuna, tak berniat beranjak barang satu langkah pun. "Ayo Megu, tidak baik membuat paman Namikaze menung-"

"Namamu Megumi kan?" Tangan kanan Naruto yang terjulur hendak menyentuh pipi Megumi terhenti, mengepal erat ketika terbersit selintas pemikiran betapa ia tidak ingin bersentuhan dengan Megumi, anak Shion yang merupakan istri sah Sasuke. "Megumi suka dongeng?" Selepas mengepalkan kepalan tangan kanan, Naruto menyentuh surai pirang Megumi. Mengusap pelan seraya berjongkok saling berhadapan. "Didalam toko, banyak sekali buku-buku dongeng. Jika Megumi suka dongeng, cerita dongeng apa yang paling Megu sukai?"

Masih bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Izuna, Megumi pun menjawab- "Cinderella." Dengan suara pelan.

Naruto menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Wahh, kesukaan kita sama Megumi. Paman juga suka sekali dengan cerita Cinderella." Naruto melepaskan usapannya dari kepala Megumi sembari berujar riang. "Apa yang membuat Megumi menyukai Cinderella? Megumi suka dengan kebaikan hatinya, ya?"

Sedikit menjaga jarak dari Naruto yang sebelumnya bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh pria bersurai raven tersebut, Megumi pun berjalan perlahan mendekati Naruto dengan tangan kanan masih menggenggam erat jas Izuna. "Tou-chan bilang mata cinderella mengingatkan Tou-chan pada seseorang yang Tou-chan sayang. Megu ingin jadi cinderella, biar Tou-chan makin sayang dengan Megu~!"

Megumi menuturkan kalimatnya dengan riang, persis seperti anak polos menjabarkan cita-cita yang ingin ia capai dimasa ia dewasa kelak. Membuat tubuh Naruto yang berjongkok dihadapan Megumi tercenung ditempat, terbelalak sempurna menatap tak percaya Megumi. Bukan karena pernyataan kecil Megumi mengenai keinginannya ingin menjadi cinderella, Naruto tidak mampu berkata. Bukan karena keluguan bocah kecil itu pula yang membuat Naruto terkejut hingga membelalakan kedua mata. Sesuatu yang membuat hati Naruto sakit, bagaikan teriris mengharap sosok _teman_ yang disayangi oleh Sasuke menyerupai mata sang pemilik sepatu kaca adalah dirinya. Naruto sangat paham, ia tidak boleh mengantungkan harapan semu dari spekulatif pemikirannya yang mengharap bahwa Sasuke masih menyimpan perasaan. Sebuah secuil perasaan yang masih tersimpan dihati kala mereka masih meleburkan asa dalam tali asmara.

_'Berhenti berharap Naruto. Sadarlah... Sasuke tidak pernah mencintaimu.'_

Berusaha tegar menghadapi kenyataan, walau Naruto akui sulit menahan perasaan sakit yang terbuncahkan dimatanya yang terasa panas. Naruto menegakkan kepala, mencoba memandang mata obsidan Megumi yang menyorot sedih menatap kearahnya. "Kalau Tou-chan menyayangi Megu lebih banyak lagi, Tou-chan pasti tidak akan pulang malam. Megu tidak suka kalau Tou-chan tidak pulang kerumah. Megu kesepian, Kaa-chan kesepian, adik bayi juga kesepian."

"Megu..." Izuna mengusap kepala Megumi lembut, penuh rasa sayang melihat mata gadis kecil itu terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Itu dua bulan yang lalu, sekarang Tou-chan Megu tidak pernah menginap dikantor lagi bukan?" Megumi mengangguk kecil, reflek membuat Izuna menguratkan senyum lembut dibibirnya. "Tou-chan sering terlambat pulang kerumah, karena Tou-chan Megu punya perkerjaan penting dikantor. Megu tahu, Tou-chan berkerja keras untuk siapa? Untuk masa depan Megu dan juga adik bayi, Tou-chan ingin anak-anaknya mendapatkan yang terbaik. Untuk itu, Megu harus bersabar, karena Tou-chan pasti akan menemani Megu dirumah seperti yang Megu inginkan. Megu bisa kan bersabar sebentar saja?"

Megumi mengangguk cepat. "Anak pintar." Usap Izuna pada helaian pirang Megumi. "Ayo, cepat masuk kedalam. Tidak baik membuat paman Namikaze menunggu."

Naruto menjulurkan tangan kedepan, mengajak Megumi untuk menggenggam tangannya. "Sambil menunggu kelas mendongeng dimulai, didalam sana banyak sekali alat-alat menggambar. Megu bisa sepuasnya menggambar yang Megu sukai. Megumi suka menggambarkan?"

"Suka." Angguk Megu lagi sembari mengapai tangan Naruto, menggenggamnya erat. Naruto menolehkan wajah menatap Izuna. "Lanjutkan saja perkerjaanmu. Aku bisa menemani Megu."

"Terima kasih senpai. Sore nanti, aku akan kembali untuk menjemput Megu." Izuna menundukan kepala sejenak, memberi salam pada Naruto sebelum beranjak pergi menuju mobil terparkir disisi trotoar.

"Hati-hati dijalan." Naruto menuntun tangan mungil Megumi keatas, melambaikan tangan mengiringi kepergian mobil sedan hitam yang telah melaju, membaur bersama puluhan mobil-mobil lainnya. "Ayo." Ajak Naruto menarik pelan tangan Megumi, membiarkan kaca bening dihadapannya terbuka secara otomatis dengan dentingan bel diatas kaca berkumandang. Memasuki toko menyusuri rak-rak panjang berisi ribuan buku, klimaks perjalanan Naruto pun sampai disebuah ruangan dipenuhi beragam wahana permainan dengan dinding-dindingnya terlukis tokoh-tokoh dongeng terkenal dipadu warna-warna cerah memikat hati.

"Ebisu-san."

Laki-laki mengenakan kacamata merapikan tumpukan balok puzzle menilik dari pandangan mata sosok Naruto diambang pintu ruangan. "Ada apa Naruto."

"Bisa kau temani dia sebentar? Aku ingin pergi ketoilet."

Ebisu memperbaiki letak kacamata yang melorot. "Siapa gadis kecil ini?"

"Dia..." Enggan melihat kearah Megumi, namun entah mengapa Naruto seakan kehilangan kontrol tak bisa menahan wajahnya agar tak teralihkan menatap Megumi walau hatinya menjerit tak ingin. "D-Dia anak _teman_ku semasa SMA."

Ebisu mengangguk pelan. "Bukankah kelas mendongeng diadakan satu setengah jam lagi."

Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangan Megumi secara perlahan. "Tidak ada yang bisa mengantarnya kesini setengah dua nanti, orang tuanya sibuk. Jadi untuk mengisi waktu luang sampai kelas mendongeng tiba. A-Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya mengajak dia menggambar." Naruto mendorong pelan pundak Megumi menuju kearah Ebisu. "Megu tunggu disini bersama paman Ebisu."

Naruto membalikan badan, berjalan cepat menyusuri rak-rak buku yang lenggang. Langkah Naruto yang cepat, mengebu-gebu menuju kesebelah kiri empat blok rak buku besar tak sengaja menabrak kasar pundak Karin yang sedang membersihkan rak menggunakan kemoceng. "Naruto!" Karin menanggalkan kemoceng ditangan, menghempaskan benda berbulu itu diatas deretan buku-buku tersusun dimeja bawah rak lalu melenggang pergi, menyusul Naruto yang semakin mempercepat laju langkah kaki.

"Naruto! Naruto!"

Panggilan Karin tidak dijabah Naruto. Bahkan laki-laki bersurai pirang kini berlari kecil, menabrak beberapa pelanggan berdiri dihadapan rak sedang memilah buku yang akan diambil meninggalkan Karin hendak menyusul dirinya.

"Naruto!"

Naruto menghentikan langkah kaki di lorong yang sepi dengan dinding sebelah kiri dan kanan terisi satu buah pintu toilet pria-wanita. Karin turut berhenti berjalan, memandang sendu pundak ringkih Naruto yang membelakang diriinya. "Naruto..." Karin melangkah perlahan, hendak mendekati Naruto yang kini menjambak surai pirangnya erat menggunakan sebelah tangan. Satu sentuhan lembut dipundak Naruto, Karin daratkan. Mencoba menghentikan aksi pria berkulit coklat itu untuk berhenti menjabak rambutnya seperti sedang menyiksa diri.

"Berhenti Naruto. Jangan siksa dirimu seperti ini." Karin berujar lemah. Meminta dengan suara pelan disertai getaran hebat. Hendak menumpahkan air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk mata, sedih melihat Naruto memukuli dadanya sendiri dengan kuat. "Naruto... Kumohon, berhenti." Isak Karin menarik pelan pundak Naruto. Menggerakan tangan kirinya yang bebas mengamit lengan Naruto agar berhenti menjambak rambutnya yang secara tak terduga dihentak Naruto kasar. Menutupi wajah menghindari Karin melanjutkan aksi menjambak rambutnya.

"Naruto... Berhenti... Ku-Kumohon berhenti." Isak tangis Karin semakin menjadi, terus berusaha menarik kedua tangan Naruto untuk berhenti menjabak dan memukuli diri sendiri yang dibalas Naruto sama seperti sebelumnya, menghentakan tangan Karin secara kasar. Mengalihkan wajah tak ingin Karin memandang wajahnya sembari memukul kembali dada dan menjambak rambut. "Berhenti Naruto..." Air mata yang tumpah dikedua mata Karin mengalir deras. Bahkan isak tangis Karin layaknya anak kecil yang meminta ibunya untuk jangan pergi dari sisinya dengan kedua tangan Karin bergerak pelan, tak berdaya menghentikan tangan Naruto yang semakin bertubi-tubi melayangkan pukulan ditubuhnya. Hati Karin bagai teriris sebilah belati, miris melihat Naruto yang begitu ia cintai seperti ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri. Karin menangis sejadi-jadinya, mengutuk upaya yang tak bisa ia kerahkan untuk menghentikan Naruto didepan kedua matanya, menganiyaya tubuhnya seakan ia pantas mendapatkan hal kejam itu.

"Berhenti melakukan itu Naruto!" Karin menghempaskan tangannya yang memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Naruto kasar. "Pukul aku sebagai gantinya jika itu bayaran yang harus kau terima atas masalah yang menjeratmu!" Isak Karin ditengah mengusap air mata membanjiri pipinya menggunakan tangan kanan. "Tapi jangan siksa dirimu lebih dari ini karena itu menyakitiku, Naruto. Itu jauh menyakiti ku melihatmu seperti ini." Karin menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan. Membiarkan dirinya menangis sejadi-jadinya, terisak-isak mengeluarkan luapan kesedihan mendapati Naruto menghakimi diri tanpa ada daya untuk ia menghentikan itu.

Suara asing dari arah depan membuat Karin melepaskan kedua tangan menutupi mata, melihat pundak ringkih Naruto bertegar hebat disertai kedua tangan menangkupkan wajah menyembunyikan kesedihan yang terpancar dari Naruto. Tangis Karin seketika pecah, mengisi lorong yang sepi dengan rintihan kesakitan menyaksikan Naruto begitu rapuh dipengheliatannya. Menyentuh pundak Naruto yang bergetar dengan lembut. Karin menarik pelan tubuh Naruto agar berbalik perlahan menghadapnya.

Naruto menangis, meluapkan perasaan terluka yang ia rasakan dengan menahan lengan kanan menutupi mata teraliri air mata tepat dihadapan Karin. "Naruto..." Karin memeluk Naruto erat. Meleburkan asa mengeluarkan emosi perasaan jiwa yang tertumpahkan melihat sosok yang ia sayangi terlihat menyedihkan. Rangkulan erat, usapan lembut dipunggung Karin kerahkan. Berusaha menghilangkan lara menyelimuti hati Naruto dengan segenap kemampuan yang ia bisa. Meski Karin sadari ia tak mampu meringankan penderitaan Naruto, hanya itulah yang bisa Karin lakukan. Terus berada disisi Naruto memberi dukungan moril, bahwa ia akan selalu ada untuk Naruto.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto membagi luka hati pada orang yang telah mengganggapnya sebagai bagian dari keluarga. Sebuah luka hati yang kembali terbuka lebar ketika mengetahui satu kekejaman yang teramat kotor Naruto perbuat terbuat hingga membuat Megumi menderita karena kehilangan sosok Sasuke yang pada dua bulan lalu sering menginap diapartemennya. Melupakan keluarga hanya karena ingin bersama dengan Naruto.

Bagi Naruto, kenyataan pernikahan Sasuke tak lebih menyakitkan dengan kesengsaraan Megumi. Naruto tak pantas mendapatkan kata maaf atas rasa sakit ia torehkan pada anak-anak Sasuke.

.

"Paman Namikaze."

Sudah lebih dari dua minggu, disetiap kesempatan ia mendapatkan jadwal membacakan cerita untuk anak-anak kelas mendongeng, secarik kertas putih, berisi warna-warna cerah didominasi orange-biru selalu terjulur kearah Naruto dari sosok gadis bersurai pirang bertahtakan mata sekelam malam. Goresan coklat terang, dua bulatan kecil dihiasi biru laut yang indah, tak lupa warna kuning mencolok dibagian atas pada rupa yang tergambar sempurna dipermukaan kertas. Duplikasi Naruto, gadis kecil Uchiha ini selalu menyodorkan hasil karya berupa cerminan diri lelaki bersurai pirang tersebut setiap berakhirnya kelas mendongeng.

"Terima kasih, Megu." Naruto tersenyum tipis, meraih kertas ditangan Megumi sembari berkomentar. "Bagus sekali."

"Paman suka? Megu menggambarnya disekolah~"

Tangan kanan Naruto terjulur, mengepal sesaat sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan telapak tangan dikepala Megu- mencoba membiasakan diri agar tak terlalu menunjukan secara gamblang bahwa ia menjaga jarak. "Suka. Ayo, paman antar kedepan."

Naruto mengenggam pergelangan tangan Megumi. Mengajak gadis kecil itu keluar dari kelas mendongeng, mengarungi ratusan puluhan rak-rak buku menuju pintu kaca. Seorang laki-laki mengenakan kemeja putih, bersurai raven keluar dari dalam mobil terlihat. Segera Naruto menuntun Megumi menuruni tangga dibibir pintu masuk toko dengan hati-hati, kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Membiarkan Megumi berlari, memeluk laki-laki tersebut.

"Terima kasih telah menjaga Megumi, senpai." Izuna mengendong Megumi dibelakang pundaknya begitu berhenti tepat dihadapan Naruto.

"Tidak perlu sungkan, anak-anak kelas mendongeng adalah tanggung jawab kami. Sudah selayaknya bila kami menemani mereka sampai ada keluarga yang menjemput."

Izuna tertawa kecil melihat senyum diwajah Naruto, "Jika ada waktu, bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan pertemuan dengan teman-teman basket di SMP, senpai? Hanya sekedar minum, bila senpai tak keberatan. Aku akan mengatur jadwal pertemuannya." Naruto terlihat nampak menimang ajakan Izuna. "Tidak apa-apa kalau senpai keberatan. Aku tidak akan memaksa." Ujar Izuna menggaruk pipi menggunakan tangan kiri dengan sebelah tangan menahan tubuh Megumi.

"Bukannya aku menolak, tapi besok nanti aku akan magang selama enam bulan kedepan dirumah sakit Tokyoidai. Kawasan Nishishinjuku, tak jauh dari stasiun. Setelah ini mungkin aku akan sibuk. Jadi..." Naruto menggaruk surai pirangnya gusar, merasa tak enak kepada Izuna. "Maaf aku tidak bisa datang."

Melihat Naruto menundukkan kepala, reflek Izuna mengadahkan tangan kedepan menahan pundak Naruto. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti senpai sangat sibuk. Tak perlu minta maaf. Sungguh!" Izuna memperbaiki letak tubuh Megumi agar mantap menggendong Uchiha kecil itu dibalik punggungnya. "Jadi senpai tidak akan berada ditoko buku ini untuk sementara waktu?"

Megumi mendongkakkan wajah dari balik pundak Izuna. "Paman Namikaze mau pergi jauh?! Tidak ada dikelas mendongeng lagi?!" Megumi terlihat protes, tak setuju jika Naruto pergi meninggalkan kelas mendongeng. Kentara sekali dinada suara bocah kecil itu, ia merenggut tak suka.

"Megu." Bujuk Izuna menginterupsi sikap Megumi.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku akan terus berada ditoko buku, cuma waktu kerjaku sekarang berubah. Dari jam sembilan pagi sampai jam satu siang. Selepas itu aku berada di Tokyoidai."

Izuna mengangguk paham. "Berapa lama waktu kerja senpai dirumah sakit nanti? Tidak sampai tengah malam bukan?"

Naruto tertawa keras, menyenandungkan alunan tawa yang renyah. "Memang sampai tengah malam. Tak perlu khawatir, fisik ku kuat. Aku yakin kau telah mengetahuinya, Izuna." Kepalan tangan kanan Naruto memukul bahu Izuna pelan. Bersedekap dada menampilkan senyum jahil melihat juniornya itu. "Lagipula jauh hari sebelum aku memilih fakultas keperawatan dan pemeliharaan kesehatan, aku sudah siap jika dihadapkan pada situasi dimana aku dituntut untuk terus berada dirumah sakit. Aku telah menetapkan pilihanku, dan aku tidak boleh mengeluh akan konsekuensi atas apa yang ku pilih."

"Megu juga ingin jadi dokter!" Seru Megumi riang. Melonjakkan badan mengacungkan telunjuk tangan keatas.

"Wow, bukankah kau bilang ingin menjadi putri." Izuna menolehkan wajah menatap sepupu kecilnya.

"Dia ingin menjadi cinderella." Kekeh Naruto yang disambut wajah jahil Izuna sembari mengoyangkan tubuh Megumi dipunggungnya. "Nah! Paman Namikaze bilang kau ingin jadi cinderella."

"Megu, Megu ingin jadi putri cinderella dan juga dokter! Dokter cinderella!" Megumi melonjak riang, mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh digendongan Izuna. Membuat laki-laki itu susah payah menjaga tubuh Megumi agar tidak terjatuh.

"Baik-baik." Memilih mengalah, Izuna pun mengalihkan wajah menatap Naruto. "Hari sudah sore, sebaiknya kami pulang, tidak enak mengganggu senpai yang masih berkerja."

Naruto tersenyum maklum. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga tak merasa terganggu."

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu. Megu, ayo lambaikan tanganmu pada paman Namikaze." Gadis kecil tersebut melambaikan tangan kepada Naruto. Menyerukan kata sampai jumpa disaat Izuna berbalik arah menuju terparkir disisi trotoar jalan.

"Hati-hati dijalan."

Mobil sedan hitam melaju, menembus keramaian mobil-mobil dijalan yang lenggang meninggalkan kawasan toko buku. Naruto yang tidak melambaikan tangan membalas salam perpisahan Megumi tercenung. Menatap jalan raya dihadapannya dengan tatapan kosong, terus menatap satu titik disisi trotoar jalan seolah memandang sesuatu yang menyerap seluruh energi hingga membuatnya tak berkutik untuk sekedar mengalihkan pandangan.

Menerima keberadaan buah cinta dari laki-laki yang teramat berharga mengisi kehidupan masa lalu dengan kebahagian, begitu sulit untuk Naruto lakukan. Walau dua minggu bersama. Naruto tak memungkiri bahwa perasaan egois yang membuat relung hatinya tersulut amarah dan benci teramat sulit untuk ia redam, sekalipun isi pikiran bersikukuh bila Megumi tak mempunyai dosa kepadanya hingga ia pantas melampiaskan kebencian itu. Tetap saja Naruto tidak bisa melakukannya. Tidak bisa bersikap naif seperti orang-orang lain katakan atas perkara yang menyulitkan kehidupannya. Dengan untaian kata bergaya bijak meminta untuk melupakan masa lalu, menerima keadaan sekarang, memaafkan atas tindakan yang telah merobek hatinya, serta menerima takdir akan kehadiran sosok Megumi disekelilingnya.

Naruto tidak senaif itu.

Ia juga manusia biasa, sama seperti manusia lainnya. Bohong jika Naruto telah melapangkan dada menerima segala luka hati digoreskan Sasuke yang membuat ia sakit begini. Nyatanya meski ia tersakiti. Mencintai Sasuke adalah sebuah _**kebenaran**_. Tidak sepenuhnya ikhlas berada didekat Megumi _bukan_ pula sebuah _**kebohongan**_. Melupakan adalah pilihan bijak. Tetapi Naruto tidak _buta_. Ia tidak bisa membutakan mata ketika ia bisa mendengar isi hatinya yang masih mempunyai rasa cinta terhadap Sasuke. Tak juga bisa menutup pintu hati atas kebenciannya terhadap Megumi yang begitu _putih_ untuk memahami perasaan Naruto akibat buah dari perbuatannya sendiri mencintai Sasuke yang nyatanya telah beristri.

Semua kebenaran itu tak bisa Naruto elakkan, sehingga setiap hari kala petang beranjak. Naruto selalu menemani Megumi didepan pintu toko. Berharap... Sasuke datang menjemput Megumi bukan Izuna.

.

Tiada lagi nada dering telepon berkumandang seperti saat-saat lalu. Derit mesin fotokopi, gemersik suara printer, ketukan telapak sepatu serta hilir mudik orang-orang berlalu lalang dibarisan meja-meja ukuran sedang tersusun rapi pada sebuah ruangan besar. Walau masih terlihat dua-enam orang bertahan dibilik meja kerja masing-masing, suara tuts keyboard berada tak jauh dari bilik-bilik meja kerja yang lain tepat dipojok kiri nampak bertahan menunjukan eksistensinya menyelesaikan tumpukan berkas-berkas diatas meja.

Sebuah file setebal 75 halaman menampilkan diagram presentase hasil laporan audit dipandangin secara intens selama beberapa saat, mengeja huruf serta angka yang tertera sebelum akhirnya mata obdisan tertutupi lensa kacamata memandangi kembali layar monitor seraya menekan kembali tuts keyboard menyalin data pada file dikomputer.

"Kau tidak dijadwalkan untuk lembur minggu ini."

Baru sesaat menyalin berkas data, sosok laki-laki mengenakan kemeja putih bermotif garis kecil berwarna biru menginterupsi perkerjaan Sasuke seraya merapikan berkas-berkas dalam satu kali tumpuk dari seberang bilik meja.

Sempat berhenti sejenak, namun Sasuke kembali melanjutkan perkerjaannya. Mengeja berkas selama sesaat kemudian melanjutkan mengetik, mengabaikan laki-laki diseberang mejanya.

"Jika kau berpikir bahwa menenggelamkan dirimu dengan cara seperti ini adalah satu-satunya penyelesaian. Maka kau sama saja bersikap seperti seorang pengecut, melarikan diri masalah."

Jemari Sasuke menari diatas tuts keyboard berhenti total. "Apa maumu, Nara." Tanpa dijelaskan pun, sekali melihat orang akan mengerti jika tali persahabatan Sasuke dan Shikamaru nampak merenggang.

Lelaki berkuncir nanas itu menghela nafas panjang. Merogoh saku celana mengeluarkan satu batang rokok, menyelipkannya kebibir lalu menyalakan pematik rokok. "Perlu ku luruskan bila aku tidak bermaksud untuk menghakimimu. Harus kau tahu Sasuke, kau telah _memilih_. Jangan landasi pilihanmu seolah kau menyesali hal itu dan lebih menginginkan posisi dimana kau tak bisa meninggalkan istrimu tetapi disisi lain kau mengikat Naruto dalam keputusaan."

Sasuke mengamati kembali berkas diatas meja. "Aku tidak bersikap demikian."

Shikamaru menggeleng. Menyesap penuh rokok ditangan, mengetuk abu kedalam asbak rokok. "Kau tak perlu membual padaku dengan mengungkapkan penolakan itu karena sesungguhnya hatimu tak bisa mengelaknya. Berdalih mengerjakan perkerjaan yang tidak seharusnya kau lakukan dengan alasan berupaya mengumpulkan uang persalinan Shion, kau terlalu munafik." Menghembuskan asap rokok, Shikamaru mendecakkan bibir. Membuang abu rokok disekitaran api yang menyala dengan mengesekkan permukaan itu disisi asbak. "Kita berteman sudah sepuluh tahun, dan aku bukan orang tolol, Sasuke."

Sasuke membalikan lembaran berkas dihalaman selanjutnya. "Kau sudah selesai bicara?"

Selepas menghisap rokok hingga menyisakan seperempat, Shikamaru pun menjejalkan rokok didalam asbak. "Meski kau mencoba memberi pengertian kepada mereka berdua akan kesibukanmu sekarang. Jangan tutup mata mu atas kenyataan bahwa Megumi membutuhkanmu, begitu pula dengan Shion. Hanya itu yang ingin ku sampaikan." Shikamaru membalikan badan, meninggalkan bilik meja Sasuke menuju pintu keluar.

Sasuke menghempaskan punggung disandaran kursi, melepaskan kacamata membingkai pangkal hidung sembari memijit bagian tersebut. Menghilangkan rasa penat yang mendera dengan ditambah kenyataan dipaparkan Shikamaru, menambah berat beban ia sandang menjalani permasalahan yang ada. Pasca meniduri Naruto saat Sasuke membawa laki-laki itu keapartemennya satu setengah bulan yang lalu, Sasuke telah memutuskan bahwa ia tidak akan membawa kedua orang itu tersiksa lebih dari ini. Sasuke telah menjatuhkan pilihan, meninggalkan semua racun yang ia bawa dengan merapatkan diri kepada keluarga. Sesuatu yang memang pada dasarnya memang mutlak harus ia pertahankan.

Mobil porsche hitam terparkir disebuah kawasan pemukiman padat penduduk tak jauh dari pusat kota Tokyo. Seorang laki-laki mengenakan kemeja biru dengan jas hitam disampirkan pada bahu keluar dari dalam mobil. Melangkahkan kaki memasuki pekarangan rumah, Sasuke yang sampai didepan pintu memutar ganggang perlahan. Menutup rapat pintu bercat coklat yang disambut kegaduhan dari ruang tengah, gelak tawa suara anak perempuan ditimpali nada-nada jahil khas seorang laki-laki dewasa. Menanggalkan sepatu diteras kecil Sasuke melangkah menjejakan telapak kaki dilantai kayu, mengerutkan alis dalam mendapati laki-laki familiar dipengheliatannya sedang tengkurap diatas karpet dengan seorang anak perempuan asik mencoret wajah si lelaki menggunakan bedak tabur.

"Izuna?"

Sasuke mengerutkan alis, bingung mendapati laki-laki bersurai raven kebiruan itu berada dikediamannya.

"Tou-chan pulang!" Megumi beranjak berdiri, berlari mendekati Sasuke sembari merentangkan kedua tangan, memeluk Sasuke yang turut melingkarkan tangan- mengendong anaknya. "Tou-chan pulang! Tou-chan pulang!" Sebut Megu melonjak kegirangan.

"Paman sudah pulang?" Izuna memperbaiki posisi dari telungkup, menjadi duduk diatas karpet.

"Begitulah." Ujar Sasuke seraya menahan gerak Megumi agar tidak terjatuh. "Kenapa kau berada disini?"

Izuna mengaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal. "Errr, aku menemani Megumi. Akhir-akhir ini dia kesepian karena paman sibuk."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, menatap wajah malaikat kecilnya yang berseri-seri menyambut kedatangan pria berkulit albaster itu. Benar adanya yang dikatakan Shikamaru, Megumi membutuhkan Sasuke. Membutuhkan figure seorang ayah yang selalu mendampingi tumbuh kembang anaknya dalam situasi sekecil apapun. Tak urung rasa bersalah menyergap, mengerogoti perasaan Sasuke. "Terima kasih sudah menemani Megu, Izuna."

"Bukan masalah." Angguk Izuna maklum.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu Megu?" Alihnya menatap Megumi.

"Menyenangkan! Megu punya banyak teman. Disekolah Megu belajar berhitung, membaca, dan menggambar!" Megumi menunjukan tiga buah jari teracung dihadapan Sasuke, kemudian merentangkan kedua tangan dari atas kebawah menunjukan ekpresi kagum. "Tou-chan mau lihat gambar Megu!"

Sasuke menggangguk singkat, tersenyum tipis mengusap kepala Megumi. Mendapat isyarat dari ayahnya, Megumi lekas turun. Kembali ketempat Izuna berada sembari memilah tumpukan kertas lalu menyerahkannya ketika mendapat gambar yang sempurna untuk ia tunjukan. Sasuke mengamit selembar kertas, memandangi satu objek didominasi warna orange dan biru mewarnai permukaan kertas putih. Familiar... Sasuke tak mampu meredam kebingungan melanda merasa mengenali objek tersebut.

"Tou-chan suka?" Kedua tangan Megumi memegang lengan Sasuke seraya mengoyangkannya pelan. "Megu juga suka paman Namikaze! Dia baik, matanya mirip cinderella, dan Megu suka mendengar paman dongeng~"

Satu nama meluncur mulus dari Megumi menghantam telak Sasuke, terbelalak lebar tak percaya akan nama seseorang yang ingin ia lupakan saat ini keluar dibibir putri kecilnya.

"Apakah paman masih ingat dengan Namikaze-senpai? Ternyata dia berkerja di toko buku Kinokuniya. Hampir dua minggu ini aku mengajaknya ke toko buku itu. Ku dengar kelas mendongeng disana bagus. Tidak ada salahnya juga menitipkan Megu ditoko buku selama kesibukan paman dan bibi yang begitu pa-!"

Secepat kilat, tak bisa terbaca oleh pandangan mata yang memandang. Sasuke meraih kerah kemeja Izuna. Mencengkramnya erat menunjukan raut wajah murka kepada sang keponakan.

"Kenapa kau ajak Megumi pergi kesana!"

Sasuke berteriak keras, mencengkram erat kerah baju Izuna dengan mengoyang-goyangkan kasar tubuh lelaki itu. Tidak bisa menolerir tindakan Izuna yang menurut Sasuke tak bisa ia benarkan, karena tanpa seizinnya ia malah mempertemukan Megumi dengan seseorang yang bisa menjerumuskan Megumi pada liku permasalahan yang sendari dulu ia tutupi hingga berpotensi membuat putrinya _jatuh_ bila mengetahui kebenaran akan jalinan kasih yang Sasuke lakukan. Kebenaran akan hubungan terlarang yang menyakiti ibu mereka secara tak langsung.

"Jawab aku! Kenapa kau pertemukan Megumi dengan dia, Izuna! Kenapa!" Teriak Sasuke kalap, tak bisa mengontrol nada suara telah meninggi seantero rumah dengan wajah menampilkan raut murka, sengaja membenturkan punggung Izuna ke dinding seraya mempererat cengkraman dikerah kemeja.

"T... Tou-chan!" Air muka Megumi berubah drastis. Tak lagi menampakan wajah ceria. Yang ada hanya ketakutan terpancar di mata obdisannya melihat Sasuke untuk kali pertama menunjukan wajah penuh amarah, bahkan berteriak keras, bertindak kasar kepada orang lain didepan kedua matanya. Sasuke tetap tak bergeming, terus berteriak seakan dirasuki setan tidak memperdulikan lagi suara ketakutan Megumi memanggil dirinya dengan nada bergetar hebat.

"Jawab aku kenapa kau lakukan ini-!"

"Apakah masih tersimpan rasa benci itu pada Namikaze-senpai, paman?"

Izuna berujar pelan, menginterupsi pertanyaan lantang diajukan Sasuke. Membuat emosi yang membakar sanubari laki-laki itu terkikis, diam membisu. "Hal itu telah berlalu hampir dua belas tahun. Aku lah yang layak untuk kau benci, aku lah yang layak kau persalahkan karena menyulut perasaan benci yang tak pantas kau limpahkan pada Namikaze-senpai. Semua itu terjadi karena aku yang memaksa Namikaze-senpai. Memaksanya untuk kembali dengan mementingkan egoku tanpa mengetahui bila ia terluka pada dunia yang ia cintai. Jika memang rasa benci itu tak akan bisa berubah, maka benci lah aku. Jangan Namikaze-senpai." Mata hitam sekelam malam Izuna memandang lantai dilapisi karpet dengan pandangan sendu. "Beri Namikaze-senpai kesempatan kedua agar bisa merasakan kehidupan yang utuh. Cukup sebagai seorang teman, bila ia tak layak menjadi keluarga. Itulah alasanku kenapa ingin mempertemukan Megumi dengannya..."

Sasuke mengeratkan giginya, terlihat jelas dipostur rahang pipi Sasuke bila laki-laki berkulit pucat tersebut menahan puncak emosi. Menyorot nyalang Izuna sembari mendorong keras tubuh Izuna menghantam kedinding. "Dia tak pantas mendapatkan ini!"

Izuna membalas tatapan mata keji dilayangkan Sasuke dengan sorot kemarahan. "Dia pantas mendapatkannya! Apa dosa yang dia perbuat sehingga paman begitu membenci Namikaze-senpai!"

'BUAGH!'

Sasuke menggeram marah. Semakin mencengkram erat kerah kemeja Izuna sembari melayangkan satu pukulan mengenai rahang kiri Izuna.

Tangis Megumi pecah. Menutup kedua mata teraliri air mata dengan kedua tangan. Sedih sekaligus terkejut secara bersamaan mendapati Sasuke bersikap brutal, terlebih bersitegang dengan Izuna hingga memicu kekerasan. "Tou-chan... T-Tou-chan!"

"Megumi!"

Sosok Shion dari arah dapur berjalan perlahan, mendekati Megumi yang menangis tersedu-sedu dengan mata terbelalak lebar. Melihat Sasuke mencengkram erat kerah kemeja Izuna dengan wajah sang keponakan teralih kearah berlawanan. "Ada apa ini?! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan kalian berdua?!" Shion memeluk berjongkok, memeluk Megumi seraya mengalihkan pandangan putrinya dari pandangan dua pria dihadapannya. "Demi Tuhan! Jawab aku Sasuke?! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!"

Melepaskan kedua tangan dikerah kemeja Izuna. Sasuke pun berbalik arah menuju pintu keluar meninggalkan ruang tengah tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata sekedar menenangkan Megumi atau meminta maaf pada Izuna. Teriakan Shion bergema, menyeru nama Sasuke diiringi derap langkah pelan. Berjalan dengan susah payah Ingin menyusul Sasuke yang telah menghilang dibalik pintu.

Pintu mobil porsche hitam dibanting kasar Sasuke, meninggalkan kawasan pemukiman padat penduduk dari kediamannya memacu mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi. Menembus arus keramaian jalan raya yang kemudian secara tiba-tiba Sasuke parkirkan mobilnya disisi trotoar. Memukul kuat setir kemudi menggunakan kedua tangan melampiaskan emosi. Mencengkram erat surai ravennya sembari menundukan kepala. Menyembunyikan raut yang terpeta diantara kedua lengan tangan, tak memperdulikan lagi jika deru mesin dan lighting mobil yang masih menyala ditengah arus keramaian jalan raya.

.

.

.

Hilir mudik puluhan manusia berseragam putih mengarungi koridor panjang terlihat, menyerukan nada-nada riang dari tumit telapak sepatu bergesekan pada lantai yang dingin diantara hiruk pikuk suara cengkrama orang-orang. Semarak derit kursi roda, serta tempat tidur dorong memiliki empat buah roda dikaki tempat tidur menambah keramaian malam yang panjang. Semakin larut, bahkan disaat masyarakat awam telah terbuai dialam mimpi, rumah sakit Tokyodai tak pernah surut walau waktu sudah menunjukan pukul setengah dua dini hari.

Hampir satu minggu membaur bersama petugas medis, dan selama enam hari itu lah aktivitas Naruto yang biasanya bergelung dibawah selimut tebal kini terjaga, menangani pasien-pasien rumah sakit yang selalu datang silih berganti. Mengenakan seragam putih khas perawat laki-laki, setiap titah turun dibibir dokter maupun perawat berpengalaman dirumah sakit tersebut dengan sigap Naruto sanggupi, menggerakan badan cekat mengerjakan tugas-tugas tersebut walau tak Naruto pungkiri sering kali ia mengeluh akan rasa lelah menyergap tubuhnya.

Melihat tanda-tanda kemunculan pasien tak lagi nampak dipandangan mata, Naruto yang saat itu telah diberi izin oleh sang dokter untuk beristirahat dirumah lekas bergegas, menuju keruang loker hendak mengambil tas dan baju gantinya. Baru menyentuh ganggang pintu bulat dihadapannya, derap langkah kaki dua orang perawat wanita sedang berlari menunjuk kearah depan, mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk lekas mengikuti mereka.

"Namikaze-san, ikut aku. Ada pasien yang harus ditangani dengan cepat. Dokter Nohara sedang dalam perjalanan sekarang."

Naruto mengangguk cepat, turut berlari melewati koridor yang ramai mengimbangi langkah kaki si perawat. Berbelok kesebelah kiri persimpangan koridor, kedua mata Naruto menemukan tempat tidur dorong dilajukan dua orang perawat pria dengan sesosok wanita menggeram menahan sakit. Si perawat serta Naruto segera bergegas, melangkahkan kaki cepat menyusul tempat tidur dorong. Berjalan tepat didepan dua perawat lelaki untuk membukakan pintu kaca ruangan dihadapan mereka- mempermudahkan kinerja dua perawat laki-laki itu agar cepat memproses penanganan si pasien. Berselang dua perawat pria memasukan tempat tidur dorong kedalam ruangan, seorang wanita mengenakan jas putih dipadu blouse putih dan celana panjang berwarna cream muncul memasuki ruangan dengan dikuti Naruto dan perawat wanita masuk bersama mengekori sang dokter.

"Tolong persiapkan peralatannya, Namikaze-san."

Naruto pun menganggukan kepala cepat, segera meraih sepasang sarung tangan karet kepada sang dokter kemudian menyampirkan baju warna hijau kepada si perawat wanita untuk dikenakan sang dokter yang akan melaksanakan proses penanganan pasien. Sembari mempersiapkan jarum, gunting dan benang kedalam wadah piring pipih almunium. Naruto juga mempersiapkan peralatan penunjang yang mungkin akan digunakan kalau-kalau si pasien dalam keadaan tak memungkinkan hingga mengalami hal-hal lain diluar proses penanganan secara normal. Si pasien telah dipindahkan keatas ranjang dari tempat tidur dorong. Sembari mendorong rak kecil berisi alat-alat jahit, mata Naruto yang memandang kearah si pasien berada tiba-tiba berhenti. Mengenali wajah wanita tidak asing dihadapannya. Bersurai pirang, memiliki iris mata berwarna merah sedang berusaha menormalkan deru nafas yang memburu akibat menahan rasa sakit seraya mencengkram erat pinggiran ranjang bersalin.

'Shion!'

Dunia Naruto seakan berhenti, sorot matanya tak lagi menampakan cahaya menatap kearah Shion yang kini berteriak kencang. Menangis sejadi-jadinya tak kuat menahan rasa sakit. Jiwa Naruto terasa terhantam badai, tidak tahu entah apa yang Tuhan rencanakan pada hidupnya sehingga kembali mempertemukan ia dengan seseorang yang tak ingin ia temui lagi. Kesakitan akan perasaan yang dirobek paksa oleh Shion mengenai status Sasuke sebagai suami tercinta, luka itu... masih membekas dihati Naruto. Kenyataan pahit kembali memporak-porandakan bangunan kekuatan hati, dimana Naruto menahan pondasi ketegaran yang ia dirikan menghadapi ujian kesabaran permainan takdir. Luluh lantah menghadapi hukuman dari Tuhan atas dosa buah dari perbuatan kotor yang ia lakukan. Mencintai laki-laki yang telah beristri.

"Namikaze-san!"

Terbangun dari lamunan meratapi permainan takdir yang menimpa, Naruto lekas mendorong rak kecil tersebut. Berdiri disamping sang dokter sembari mengenakan masker diwajah wanita yang berprofesi sebagai spesialis kebidanan dan kandungan tersebut. Melirik bagian privasi Shion selama sejenak, sang dokter pun menuntun kedua kaki Shion lebih lebar seraya memandang kearahnya.

"Mohon ikuti saran saya sebentar, nyonya. Anda harus melakukan teknik bernapas panting, jangan mendorong bayi sebelum saya minta untuk melakukan hal itu." Sebut sang dokter singkat. "Tarik napas sejenak, lalu keluarkan lewat mulut. Ulangi teknik ini secara berkala untuk mengurangi rasa sakit." Dokter Nohara memasukan seluruh jari bagian mulut vagina, melakukan pemeriksaan dalam guna mengetahui perkembangan pembukaan diikuti ringisan Shion menahan rasa sakit sembari menghembuskan nafas pendek berulang-ulang secara berkala.

"Sudah dilatasi leher rahim kesembilan." Gumam Dokter tersebut setelah memastikan mulut rahim telah membuka hingga melebar sekitar sembilan senti. Mendengar suara geraman seperti ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu. Rin mengalihkan wajah menatap Shion. "Nyonya! Tetap pertahankan teknik pernafasan panting, jangan mendorong bayi sebelum pembukaan proses dilatasi leher rahim mencapai kesepuluh. Bila anda mendorong bayi sebelum pembukaan lengkap, akan terjadi edema (pembengkakan) pada mulut rahim yang bisa mempersulit proses persalinan!"

Shion mengeluarkan nafas pendek berulang-ulang, mengikuti saran dokter meski pun tak dipungkiri menahan kontraksi yang semakin menguat sekedar beberapa menit saja teramat sangat menyakitkan. Alhasil seraya mempertahankan teknik pernafasan, Shion tak bisa berhenti untuk tak menggeram mendorong bayi.

"Mohon bersabar sebentar lagi, nyonya. Sampai pembukaan kesepuluh. Saya berjanji itu tak akan lama!" Pinta Rin dengan nada memohon namun terkandung ketegasan agar Shion berhenti mendorong bayi sebelum tiba waktunya.

Shion menggelengkan kepala kuat, menolak perintah dokter tersebut seraya berusaha mengatur nafas diantara linangan air mata. "A-Aku tidak kuat, dokter! Aku ti-dak kuat!"

Rin mengalihkan wajah kearah perawat wanita disampingnya. "Dimana suaminya! Cepat panggil suaminya, nyonya ini butuh keberadaan seseorang yang bisa mendampinginya agar mendapat dukungan untuk melewati proses persalinan ini!"

Perawat wanita itu menggelengkan kepala, menjawab sang dokter. "Dia diantar tetangganya naik taksi, mereka baru saja menghubungi suaminya."

Rin mengalihkan tatapan mata kearah Shion. "Nyonya, tetap pertahankan teknik pernafasan panting! Jangan mendorong bayi terlebih dahulu!" Panik Rin mendapati keadaan yang sama, Shion berusaha mendorong janinnya.

Tak mampu lagi menyeruakan suara karena menanggung rasa sakit, Shion pun menggeleng lemah. Menangis dalam diam menyalurkan rasa sakit akibat kontraksi yang semakin membelit perutnya itu dengan air mata. "Mohon ikuti saran saya nyonya, lakukan pernafasan panting. Tahan dulu rasa sakitnya selama sesaat sampai dilatasi kesepuluh." Keukeuh dokter menuntun Shion untuk melakukan teknik pernapasan.

Berhenti menggeram ingin mendorong janin didalam perutnya, Shion melesakan kepala keatas bantal sembari menangis. Mencoba bernafas pendek secara berkala mengikuti saran dokter. Rin menghela nafas pelan, merasa lega Shion mau berusaha mengikuti saran untuk berhenti mendorong bayi. Memeriksa kembali dilatasi mulut rahim Shion, kedua mata Rin sontak terbelalak lebar. Melihat dengan jelas mulut rahim Shion telah membuka lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. "Sudah memasuki pembukaan sepuluh! Tarik nafas panjang nyonya, lalu cobalah mendorong bayi secara perlahan."

Berusaha mengatur nafas yang memendek, Shion mengambil nafas panjang. Menggeram keras mendorong bayi secara perlahan. Satu kali proses mendorong selesai, dan Shion kembali menghirup nagas panjang. Mendorong lagi bayi diperutnya sekuat tenaga bahkan berteriak dengan lantang. Ingin lekas mendorong bayi dalam satu kali dorongan yang malah tak menghasilkan apapun. Kepala bayi belum terlihat, dan hal itu semakin mengkhawatirkan Rin dengan melemahnya gerakan Shion mendorong bayi. Kondisi Shion semakin melemah, telah terkuras seluruh energi menahan kontraksi sampai pembukaan kesepuluh.

"Nyonya! Dorong lagi, nyonya! Ayo dorong lagi!" Ungkap Rin menyemangati Shion.

Mendapati sekujur kaki Shion telah mendingin, Naruto mendapati pemandangan itu melalui tatapan matanya yang mengarah ke kuku kaki dan kuku-kuku tangan Shion yang membiru, memucat dengan sendirinya akibat terlalu lama menahan rasa sakit. Jika dibiarkan lebih dari ini, tak hanya Shion yang dalam bahaya. Bayi didalam perut pun turut terancam dan Naruto mengetahui dengan jelas akan kondisi itu.

Naruto akui, ia tak sesempurna seperti oranglain yang bisa menjalani liku permasalahan ini hingga bisa melupakan semuanya dengan mudah. Nyatanya apa yang coba Naruto lakukan sekarang, tak sedikitpun bisa melenyapkan rasa sakit akan perkataan dan cacian Shion karena mengganggu rumah tangga mereka. Mengganggap Naruto benalu, bahkan tak sungkan menghardik lelaki bersurai pirang itu mengenai harga dirinya yang tak tahu malu menjalin cinta dengan seorang laki-laki. Membeberkan fakta tentang betapa Sasuke membencinya, semua itu sangat menyakitkan. Naruto tahu ia tidak pantas untuk dikasihani, bahkan sekedar mendapat kata maaf, ia tak pantas karena terlampau banyak dosa yang ia lakukan. Namun dari sederet kesalahan yang ia lakukan, apakah pantas semua kesalahan itu dijadikan alasan untuk menghakimi Naruto?

Jika menuruti ego serta dendam yang ia rasakan kepada Shion. Sungguh layak Naruto berbahagia atas penderitaan dialami wanita itu. Bertarung menghadapi kematian hingga ia tak mampu lagi memiliki Sasuke bila raga telah pergi meninggalkan jasadnya. Menikmati setiap detik dimana Shion merasakan rasa sakit sehingga mempertaruhkan nyawa atas kondisi yang ia alami. Jika boleh jujur, menyumpahi Shion agar lekas pergi dari kehidupan dunia sempat terbersit dipemikiran Naruto beberapa saat lalu. Betapa ingin sekali Naruto membiarkan Shion terus menggeram ingin mengeluarkan bayi saat pembukaan kesembilan kala itu.

Namun dendam tetaplah dendam. Perasaan tak suka yang Naruto rasakan kepada Shion sesungguhnya tidak memiliki alasan kuat. Naruto sadari, ia adalah pihak yang patut dipersalahkan akan dalang dari semua masalah ini. Membiarkan Sasuke memasuki kehidupannya dengan mengobarkan rasa cinta palsu. Membuai dirinya hingga ia terjerat, tak bisa melepaskan perasaan itu walau telah mengetahui kebenaran akan pernikahan Sasuke. Naruto tak mencoba berhenti. Malah ia semakin menjerumuskan diri dalam lingkaran kesakitan, melebarkan arus penderitaan. Tidak hanya Sasuke yang tersakiti akan keadaan ini, tetapi juga Shion, anak-anaknya, dan tak lain Naruto sendiri.

_'Shion tidak bersalah... Begitu juga dengan bayinya...'_

_"_Nyonya! Nyonya!"

Gerakan Shion mendorong bayi melemah, tak lagi menunjukan tanda-tanda kekuatan untuk mengeluarkan janin yang masih berada didalam perutnya. Nafas Shion bergerak pelan diiringi suara merintih menahan sakit dengan kedua mata wanita bertahtakan rubi merah terpejam. Rasa sakit itu masih tertinggal, terlihat jelas diraut wajah Shion yang mengungkapkan segalanya. "Nyonya! Nyonya!" Sang dokter berteriak panik, melirik bagian kepala rahim yang belum menampakan tanda-tanda kemunculan bayi ditengah kondisi Shion semakin mengkhawatirkan.

"Dokter!" Perawat wanita mengalihkan wajah memandang sang dokter dengan wajah pucat pasi. Mendapati Shion tak lagi bergerak mendorong keluar janinnya. "Jika terus seperti ini, bayinya akan dalam bahaya."

Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak lebar, memandang panik wajah sang dokter dan perawat secara bergantian. "Nyonya! Tarik nafas panjang, lalu cobalah mendorong kembali bayinya. Nyonya!" Panggil Rin menggoyangkan tubuh Shion agar tetap terjaga.

"A-Aku ti-tidak bisa dokter..." Tolak Shion menggelengkan kepala lemah.

"Anda pasti bisa! Anda harus percaya anda bisa melakukannya!"

Menggelengkan kepala yang lemah, Shion beranjak perlahan. Menarik nafas panjang, kemudian menjerit lantang mendorong kembali keluar bayi didalam perutnya. "ARGGHH!"

Mengeratkan genggaman pada kepalan tangan, Naruto mencoba menjulurkan tangan yang bergetar. Menyentuh lembut punggung tangan Shion seraya merenggangkan jemari yang mencengkram sisi tempat tidur kemudian mengaitkan tautan jarinya pada jari Shion. Disisa-sisa tenaga berusaha mendorong bayi, Shion mengalihkan pandangan mata. Menoleh kearah Naruto dengan mata terbelalak lebar mengetahui sosok yang menggenggam erat tangannya. Naruto tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata, hanya memandangi Shion dengan pancaran tatapan teduh, memperkuat genggaman tangannya membelenggu jemari Shion.

"Dorong bayinya, nyonya! Kumohon dorong keluar bayi anda!" Seru Naruto semakin menguatkan jemarinya yang bertaut erat dengan jari-jari Shion.

Lampu berwarna merah dibagian atas pintu ruang bersalin yang memiliki kaca besar dengan dua katup pintu telah meredup. Terbuka lebar oleh seorang wanita berseragam hijau keluar dari bilik pintu kaca, yang disambut sosok laki-laki mengenakan kemeja biru laut beranjak dari atas kursi besi disisi koridor menghampiri sang dokter. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Sembari melepaskan masker penutup mulut, senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Rin. "Anda suaminya?" Laki-laki berparas tampan menggangukan kepala pelan. Rin pun menyampirkan sarung tangan pada saku baju, mengacungkan tangan kanan tepat dihadapan si pria. "Ibu dan bayinya baik-baik saja. Selamat, anda mendapatkan anak laki-laki."

Sasuke menyambut uluran tangan Rin, mengoyangkannya sesaat sebelum akhirnya melepaskan genggaman tersebut. "Terima kasih."

Rin mengulas senyum tipis. Mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk memasuki ruang bersalin seraya pamit undur diri, meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri didepan pintu kaca. Sasuke menundukan wajah memandang lantai ia pijaki, menunjukan raut wajah datar tak menampilkan secuil emosi terkandung dimatanya sebagai ungkapan atas kabar bahagia mengenai kelahiran istrinya. Sasuke hanya diam, memasukan sebelah tangan kedalam saku celana dengan melangkahkan kaki perlahan, hendak memasuki ruang bersalin.

"Sasuke..."

Derit pintu kaca yang terbuka menghentikan langkah kaki Sasuke, membuat pria terselimuti kulit albaster tersebut mengadahkan kepala memandang kearah depan melihat sosok yang memanggil namanya. Genggaman tangan Sasuke berada dibalik saku celana menguat, masih tak menunjukan emosi apapun terpeta diwajah melihat laki-laki bersurai pirang mengenakan baju hijau dengan celana putih sedang menatapnya.

Naruto mengalihkan wajah menatap lantai, tak sanggup merasakan perasaan perih melihat Sasuke memandang kearahnya dengan sorot mata kelam. Terlihat jelas, bahkan tak perlu diungkapkan secara lisan. Wajah datar yang terpahat sempurna di rupa Sasuke telah cukup menjadi jawaban, terlebih ketika mata lelaki bersurai raven itu masih terlihat dingin. Sama seperti saat terakhir mereka bertemu di apartemen Sasuke.

"Selamat. Putramu... Benar-benar tampan..."

Mata Naruto terasa panas, tak memungkiri jika reaksi pasif diberikan oleh Sasuke sedikit banyak menghancurkan hati Naruto. Sudah berlalu satu setengah bulan, mencari celah di setiap sudut mata Sasuke akan satu titik rasa rindu yang lelaki itu rasakan kepada dirinya, hanya berbuah kekosongan belaka. Nyatanya jangankan merindu, memandang wajah Naruto saja Sasuke seakan tak sudi.

"Dia bayi yang sehat, kuat... Sama seperti ibunya..."

Dibalas keterdiaman Sasuke, dihujam dengan pandangan menyakitkan dari sorot mata penuh benci oleh seseorang yang kau cintai. Hancur... Bohong jika Naruto berkata jika ia tak merasakan perasaan terluka. Meskipun disakiti berkali-kali hingga membuat ia tak lagi bisa berdiri menghadapi kesakitan itu. Naruto terus berusaha tegar, melanjutkan ucapannya menjabarkan keadaan mengenai buah hati Sasuke.

"M-Mirip..." Meski bersikeras menahan getaran nada suara akibat perasaaan hatinya yang diluluh lantahkan sikap Sasuke. "Mi-Mirip se-kali... Dengan-mu..." Naruto masih bisa mengoreskan senyum, tertawa kecil memandang wajah Sasuke disertai setetes air mata mengalir, jatuh memasahi pipi tanpa mampu bisa Naruto kontrol. Keluar dengan sendirinya.

Tiada ekpersi berarti keluar di wajah Sasuke. Datar... Tetap seperti saat-saat lalu dimana ia tak menunjukan emosi sedikitpun mendapati Naruto cairan bening mengalir dipipi Naruto tepat didepan kedua matanya. Seakan tidak mempunyai hati, Sasuke malah melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu kaca melewati Naruto begitu saja meninggalkannya seorang diri tanpa mengungkapkan satu patah kata.

Hening...

Tak ada suara yang mengisi koridor kosong ditempat Naruto berada selain keberadaannya sendiri. Kedua tangan Naruto mengepal erat disisi tangan masing-masing, terangkat. Bergetar hebat menuju kearah wajahnya menutupi butiran-butiran air mata yang turun, berlomba menyeruakkan rasa sakit ditorehkan lagi oleh Sasuke ke dasar relung hatinya. Sendirian.. Seorang diri menangis dalam diam dengan air mata mengalir dari sela-sela jari menutupi wajahnya. Ditengah tangisan suara bayi dari ruang bersalin. Untuk kesekian kali Naruto harus menelan kenyataan pahit, realita permainan yang ia lakukan sebagai kekasih gelap Sasuke hanya menimbulkan satu sosok yang tersakiti. Dan sosok itu adalah...

Naruto sendiri.

.

"Naruto."

Laki-laki bersurai pirang mengalihkan wajah, memandang kesebelah kiri dimana seorang laki-laki mengenakan kacamata bertangkai hitam berdiri disisi rak buku. "Sudah jam makan siang, istirahat lah. Setelah ini, kau akan kembali kerumah sakit bukan?"

Lima buah buku berukuran tebal dalam dekapan kedua tangannya Naruto peluk erat. Menghela nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya memegang erat satu buah buku menggunakan tangan kanan. "Sebentar lagi. Aku harus menyelesaikan perkerjaanku terlebih dahulu." Buku digenggaman tangan kanan Naruto letakan dideretan rak bagian atas. "Paman duluan saja. Nanti aku akan menyusul." Naruto memandang sampul buku dipelukannya sesaat, lalu meletakan buku tersebut persis bersebelahan dengan buku sebelumnya.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu!" Madara merenggut tiga buah buku dari pelukan Naruto, menyusun buku tersebut pada tempat dua buku sebelumnya yang sudah disusun oleh Naruto. "Mumpung waktu istirahatmu hanya satu jam, sebaiknya cepat makan makananmu lalu tidurlah sekitar tiga puluh menit dikelas mendongeng. Wajahmu sudah sangat pucat. Lihatlah kantung matamu, itu sangat mengerikan!" Laki-laki paruh baya tersebut berjalan membelakangi Naruto, mendorong pundak ringkih itu menuju keruang kelas mendongeng.

"Jiraya-san akan membunuhku jika tahu aku menggunakan kelas mendongeng untuk tidur." Naruto menggerakan pundaknya perlahan, memberi isyarat tegas kepada Madara bahwa ia enggan pergi keruang kelas mendongeng.

"Aku bisa mengatasinya!" Keukeuh Madara terus mendorong pundak Naruto, bahkan lelaki bersurai raven panjang itu mencengkram pundak Naruto erat. Mencegah lelaki itu agar tidak dapat melarikan diri. "Duduk!" Madara menjejalkan tubuh Naruto secara paksa duduk diatas karpet berbulu. Mengamit meja kecil berlukiskan tokoh kartun disney dihadapan Naruto, satu kantong kertas jinjing Madara letakan diatas meja. "Makanlah, habiskan semua makan ini. Jangan sampai tersisa. Karin memasaknya khusus untukmu." Tiga kotak kecil berisi nasi, bento, dan cup kecil sup sayuran terhidang, berikut dengan sumpit kayu Madara sematkan ditangan kanan Naruto.

Naruto tercenung, menatap Madara dalam diam tanpa melirik sedikitpun makanan yang tersaji dihadapannya. "Ayo makan." Madara menggerakkan dagu kearah Naruto, mengisyaratkan laki-laki bersurai pirang tersebut untuk lekas menyantap makan siang. Melihat tak ada reaksi dari Naruto, Madara merebut kembali sumpit kayu ditangan, kemudian mematahkan garis kecil pada permukaan sumpit hingga terbelah dua. "Makanlah, Naruto. Mumpung masih hangat. Untuk kali ini kumohon, jangan tolak pemberian Karin. Hargai kerja kerasnya berlari dari rumah ke toko buku sampai-sampai terlambat menjemput putranya demi membuatkan bekal makan siang untukmu."

Sumpit ditangan Naruto bergetar, menatap uap nasi yang masih mengepul. "Memang kau tidak meminta Karin untuk membuatkan makanan ini, tetapi kau harus tahu. Semua ini ia lakukan semata-mata karena dia sangat khawatir akan keadaanmu. Dia bilang kau terlihat kurus akhir-akhir ini." Madara menepuk pundak Naruto singkat, memandang teduh pria bertahtakan samudera biru. "Aku akan memeriksa keadaan diluar." Madara beranjak berdiri, hendak berjalan keluar dari ruang kelas mendongeng.

"Paman."

Pergerakan Madara ingin beranjak dari tempat ia terhenti berhenti, mengurungkan niat pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang duduk diatas karpet seraya mencengkram erat sumpit kayu pemberian Madara. "Apakah salah bila mempunyai perasaan cinta?"

Madara terdiam memandang wajah Naruto. "Apakah salah, bila seseorang jatuh cinta kepada orang lain, paman?" Sebuah pertanyaan lugas serta lantang diucapkan Naruto, namun tidak untuk tatapan mata dipancarkan olehnya. Walau sedikit asa tersirat dipermukaan bola mata, Naruto berusaha untuk tidak menampakannya dihadapan Madara.

"Tidak." Madara menggeleng pelan. "Jatuh cinta, bukanlah sesuatu hal yang patut untuk dipersalahkan. Karena pada dasarnya semua manusia didunia ini memiliki perasaan cinta. Terlalu murni. Sulit untuk diungkapkan dengan pemahaman kata, namun mudah untuk merasakannya bahwa kita telah terpikat oleh perasaan itu hingga tak mungkin berpaling. Cinta bukan lah sebuah tindakan kotor, juga bukan sebuah kesalahan karena ia tidak lahir atas nama dosa. Mutlak bagi siapapun tak terkecuali didunia ini untuk merasakan perasaan itu, Naruto."

Naruto menundukan kepala, menyembunyikan gurat wajah terluka dari pandangan Madara. "Mencintai seseorang dengan status ikatan yang tak selayaknya ia bagi kepada orang lain, apakah itu juga salah?"

Madara menerawang sendu tatapan wajah Naruto yang tertunduk. Merujuk satu titik. Tetapi ia tidak bisa menerka segala permasalahan ini dengan spekulatif sendiri, bagaimana pun juga apa yang dipertanyakan oleh Naruto belum tentu mempunyai andil dalam perubahan sikap sehingga menjadi seperti sekarang. Walau ia tidak bisa menyimpulkan hal itu secara sepihak, terlebih hanya bersifat praduga. Madara tahu ia tak bisa berbuat banyak selain menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Sebagaimana murninya perasaan cinta yang dimiliki, jika pribadi yang terikat pada janji pernikahan memiliki perasaan terlarang sehingga berpotensi menghancurkan ikatan tersebut. Tetap saja, perasaan itu adalah suatu kesalahan Naruto. Akan lebih **salah** lagi bila ikatan terlarang tersebut membawa dampak buruk bagi anak-anak yang ditinggalkan." Madara melipat kedua tangan diatas dada. "Tidak bisa termaafkan, sekalipun yang paling menderita adalah pihak ketiga itu sendiri."

Raut bibir Naruto melukiskan senyum perih. Tak bisa menahan gejolak perasaan hati yang semakin terluka mendengar perkataan Madara. Memang benar, perasaan cinta yang Naruto miliki tak lain karena disulut oleh panah asrama yang dihujam oleh Sasuke. Memang benar, Naruto adalah pihak yang paling tersakiti akibat permainan cinta segitiga ini selain Shion dan juga anak-anaknya. Ditolak ukur dengan nalar, siapapun tahu Naruto adalah _korban_. Tetapi disisi lain semua kisah pahit itu tidak lah berarti, karena bagaimanapun juga status Naruto sebagai pihak ketiga adalah sesuatu hal yang tidak bisa termaafkan.

Naruto mengeratkan kepalan tangan. "Tapi kebersamaan itu cuma sebentar..." Sebutnya masih menundukan kepala. "Tau dia telah memiliki keluarga. Tau dia telah memiliki anak. Dan tau dia itu tidak bisa dimiliki." Kepala Naruto terangkat, memandang Madara ditengah-tengah kuasa menahan lampias hati yang memuncah, menyeruak ingin keluar dari kedua mata yang terasa memanas. "Hanya sebentar... Sampai siap untuk melepaskannya selama-lamanya. Apakah itu juga, salah?"

Madara tidak mampu berkata. Kepala laki-laki pria paruh baya itu tertunduk. Mencoba menjawab kembali pertanyaan Naruto. Madara akui, ia tak pantas membahas sesuatu hal berkaitan erat dengan yang namanya cinta. Bercerita kepada Naruto mengenai baik dan buruknya cinta yang mengharuskan ia mengambil sikap atas konsekuensi pilihan tersebut adalah suatu ironi kehidupan, yang pada realitanya Madara merasa ia sungguh tak layak mengungkapkan hal ini. Berbicara banyak seolah menggurui sementara ia sendiri gagal, bercerai dengan istrinya sepuluh tahun lalu yang membawa pergi putri semata wayangnya.

"Tidak ada kata sebentar untuk orang jatuh cinta, Naruto." Geleng Madara singkat menangkis pembelaan diri dari pertanyaan Naruto. "Saat kau merasa jatuh hati, dalam sekejam mata perasaan itu telah tumbuh didasar hati hingga mengakar. Sedangkan untuk melupakan..." Madara tersenyum hambar. Rasa sakit mengoyak hati ia kubur dipalung jiwa menguap. Ketika mencoba memberi jawaban yang malah membangkitkan memori menyakitkan sepanjang hidupnya. "Bahkan waktupun tak akan bisa memberikan jawaban, Naruto."

Madara mengalihkan wajah kearah lain, menerawang tokoh-tokoh kartun terpahat didinding- menutupi lara dari pria dihadapannya walau pun kini Naruto semakin menenggelamkan wajah yang tertunduk, tak lagi menatap Madara. "Mempertahankan, hanya akan mendapat rasa sakit. Melupakan, adalah pilihan bijak. Sebelum pihak tak bersalah merasakan perihnya tersakiti. Berhentilah..." Madara beranjak berdiri, bangkit dihadapan Naruto sebelum berniat pergi. "Jangan menyiksa diri lebih dari ini hanya demi sesuatu yang telah salah diawal hingga mengharuskanmu menanggungnya seorang diri sampai akhir hayat. Hidup adalah pilihan, Naruto. Dan setiap pilihan, pasti memberikan klimaks yang sulit. Tak peduli jika bahagia ataupun tidak."

Sosok Madara berjalan melewati Naruto menghilang, tepat dipandangan mata yang berkabut. Tergenangi oleh kesedihan tak berujung yang membuat Naruto tertunduk meratapi diri sendiri ditengah penyesalan. Menyesal kenapa ia harus membagi rasa cinta yang muncul kali pertama seumur hidupnya kepada orang yang salah, tak selayaknya ia beri jika pada akhirnya harus dihadapkan pada kenyataan pahit. Ia tak bisa memiliki seseorang yang ia cintai. Pahitnya lagi cinta tulus tersebut harus ia kubur selamanya.

.

Petang telah beranjak, meninggalkan nirwana jingga mengarak menyambut kegelapan malam yang pekat. Desir angin mengalun lembut, menyapu helaian rambut bergerak seirama gemulai guguran kelopak bunga sakura ketika menerpa. Lorong-lorong koridor panjang telah menyepi, tak lagi disibukan hiruk pikuk orang-orang menyibukan diri menyelesaikan tuntutan penyambung kehidupan. Walau masih terlihat satu atau dua orang bertahan pada bilik divisi masing-masing, laki-laki berkulit putih mengarungi koridor lenggang terus melangkahkan kaki. Memasuki pintu lift yang terbuka setelah menekan tombol disisi kanan.

Tak perlu waktu tiga menit, Sasuke telah sampai dilantai satu dengan lobbi yang luas nan megah menampakan pesonanya disaat lelaki tersebut menyapukan pandangan mata. Cuma dalam beberapa menit saja melewati lobbi yang sepi, mata obsidan Sasuke menangkap sosok laki-laki mengenakan kaos putih tertutupi jaket beranjak dari pilar basement parkir kantor selepas Sasuke sampai ditempat tersebut. Sama seperti waktu lalu, Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas kepedihan dimata lelaki bersurai pirang. Tak berubah sedikitpun.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu hal."

Rahang Sasuke mengeras, mengeratkan deretan gigi depan yang bergemelutuk kuat menahan emosi jiwa. "Aku tidak mempunyai waktu."

"Hanya sesaat." Sebut Naruto cepat. Menghentikan penolakan Sasuke. "Disini cukup, tak perlu tempat untuk bicara karena apa yang ku ucapkan hanya sebentar saja."

Sasuke menatap datar wajah Naruto yang tertunduk menatap aspal putih dipijaki olehnya. "Apa yang kau inginkan? Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas? Aku telah memilih, tak alasan untukmu memerlukan jawaban lain dariku." Mata obdisan Sasuke teralih kesisi lain, tak lagi menatap Naruto. "Karena tidak akan ada yang _berubah_. Semua tetap sama."

Mengeratkan genggaman tangan, Naruto mencoba mengadahkan wajah menatap Sasuke. "Biarkan aku mengucapkannya kepadamu sebelum aku memutuskan hal ini untuk selama-lamanya." Naruto mengalihkan wajah, menatap Sasuke yang secara bersamaan Sasuke juga turut memandang kearahnya.

Naruto menghirup nafas panjang, memulai mengawali pembicaraan. "Sejak pertama bertemu denganmu, aku telah mengalami banyak hal." Senyum miris terlukis dibibir, mengenang satu kenangan indah yang kini harus Naruto kubur sedalam mungkin sekarang. "Dimulai saat aku merasakan sakit dirahangku ketika kau memukulku saat sekolah dulu. Kau orang pertama yang bisa membuatku sadar akan rasa sakit dipukuli. Sejak saat itu, aku tidak ingin lagi memukuli orang tanpa sebab karena ternyata... Dipukuli itu sangat menyakitkan." Naruto tertawa hambar, terdengar lemah bahkan menyayat hati bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Ketika kau menjadi ketua seksi ketertiban, aku mencoba berhenti untuk berbuat ulah. Setiap kali kau memandang benci kepadaku, aku tahu- apa yang kulakukan adalah kesalahan." Sebut Naruto menggeleng kepala pelan. "Aku tidak mempunyai teman, dan aku juga tidak mempunyai siapapun yang bisa ku ajak bicara karena perilaku ku yang begitu jahat. Walau sedikit menekan sifat egois itu yang berbuat ulah demi membuktikan _kekuatan_ku kepada ayah. Saat pertama kali Kiba memanggilku selayaknya seperti teman sendiri. Aku tahu... kaulah yang mengenalkanku akan rasa persahabatan itu tanpa seorangpun yang menyadarinya."

Genggaman tangan Naruto mengerat. Bergetar konstan menimbulkan buku-buku yang memutih dipermukaan punggung tangan. "Dan ketika aku merasakan perasaan pahit, hampa karena ditinggal oleh ibuku sehingga tak bisa lagi merasakan kebahagiaan." Kedua mata biru Naruto menatap lurus kedalam mata obsidan Sasuke. Menampakan kedua matanya yang berkaca akibat menahan emosi seraya berkata dengan nada lirih. "Kau mengenalkan satu perasaan indah, yang membuat hidupku lebih berarti walaupun saat itu aku lari dari kenyataan akan perasaan yang kau bawa saat mencoba menyakinkannya."

Sama seperti saat lalu, tak banyak kata terucap dibibir Sasuke selain keterdiamannya menerima pernyataan-pernyataan diungkap Naruto.

"Untuk itu... Kedatanganku kemari hanya ingin mengucapkan satu hal." Sasuke tetap tak bergeming, mendengar nada suara Naruto bergetar hebat. Menahan seluruh emosi jiwa yang memuncak. "Terima kasih karena telah membuatku merasa bahagia. Terima kasih telah membuatku merasa senang karena dicintai seseorang secara tulus." Naruto menghela nafas sejenak lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan. "Dan terima kasih atas semua perasaan yang telah kau kenalkan kepadaku."

Jika setiap detik Naruto selalu memikirkan Sasuke walau sudah dicampakan berkali-kali karena lebih mementingkan keluarga kecil yang Sasuke cintai daripada dirinya, maka untuk mengharap namanya tersemat direlung hati Sasuke, Naruto masih mengantungkan tinggi akan harapan itu meskipun kecil kemungkinan Sasuke merasakan hal yang sama seperti ia alami.

_Masihkah Sasuke mencintai Naruto?_

Naruto tertawa hambar, menyeruakan nada terluka ketika sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di pikirannya untuk menguji perasaan yang dimiliki Sasuke kepada dirinya. Naruto tahu apa yang akan Sasuke jawab bila ia mengajukan pertanyaan tersebut. Jawaban itu telah ia dapatkan dihari-hari kemarin. Berpikir Sasuke masih merasakan perasaan cinta walau pun hanya _sedikit_ kepada Naruto terkesan tak sadar diri, mengemis akan sesuatu hal yang tak mungkin bisa ia gapai. Naruto paham, pintu hati Sasuke telah tertutup... Kobaran api cinta yang Sasuke nyalakan hingga membakar perasaan Naruto sekarang telah padam. Meskipun begitu, Naruto hanya ingin memastikan semuanya sekali lagi. Memastikan perasaan Sasuke sebelum memutuskan untuk menyerah. Berhenti mengharap keutuhan cinta dari Sasuke.

"Sudah cukup sampai disini."

Satu pernyataan lolos dibibir Naruto. Diucapkan secara tegas, nyata terlihat gigih tanpa ada air mata. "Memang kau telah mengatakan hal ini sejak dulu. Memutuskan untuk mengakhiri segalanya dengan menjatuhkan pilihan kepada Shion." Meski terlihat tegar menghadapinya. Sungguh hati Naruto hancur, dasarnya jiwa robek, tercabik-cabik hingga membuatnya tak mampu lagi bangkit, hanya sekedar menguatkan diri akan kenyataan yang ia alami sekarang. "Tetapi aku cuma ingin memperjelas semuanya. Bahwa mulai sekarang..." Naruto memejamkan mata, mengusir rasa sakit dengan melelehkan air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk mata.

"Aku akan melupakanmu, selama-lamanya."

Keterdiaman Sasuke telah cukup menjadi jawaban akan pernyataan Naruto. Jangankan untuk menyanggah, meluapkan secuil emosi sebagai bentuk penolakannya terhadap keputusan Naruto. Naruto tak melihat hal itu barang sedikitpun. Tak lagi menatap Naruto dalam pancaran cinta yang dulu sering ia siratkan kepada laki-laki bersurai pirang itu, detik ini Naruto mampu menangkap satu jawaban. Sasuke dari awal memang tak berniat mempertahankan dirinya untuk terus bersama.

_Sasuke benar-benar tak mencintai Naruto._

Melanjutkan semua ini tak lebih dari menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Sudah banyak kepedihan yang ia rasakan akan ditorehkan Sasuke hanya demi mengukuhkan rasa egoisme yang ingin memiliki Sasuke. Mendapatkan sedikit perasaan cinta dari Sasuke, Naruto tak mampu berharap lebih sebab Sasuke telah memperjelas semuanya.

Perasaan itu kini tak lagi tertinggal.

Dan untuk semua perjuangan itu hanya akan menghasilkan kesia-siaan belaka. Menyisakan perih, kecewa karena hidupnya kini tak lebih dari seorang perusak. Menghancurkan masa depan anak-anak Sasuke serta kebahagiaan Shion yang tak mempunyai andil apapun atas pelik kehidupan Naruto. Shion tak bersalah, anak-anak Sasuke juga tak bersalah, tak selayaknya Naruto melemparkan arang. Mencoreng kebahagiaan itu dengan derita yang ia alami dimasa lalu.

Menyalahkan Sasuke tak lebih seperti melarikan diri dari kenyataan akan betapa kotornya Naruto meminta seseorang yang telah berkeluarga melumurkan diri dalam kubangan dosa. Memang tidak adil, setelah semua penderitaan Naruto alami, pahitnya neraka kehidupan kini kembali menerpa. Membuatnya merasa tak lebih dari seonggok sampah yang tak pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan.

_Mengalahlah Naruto..._

"Kau tidak perlu lagi khawatir-"

_Berhenti menyengsarakan dirimu lebih dari ini..._

"-Aku tidak akan pernah mengusik kehidupanmu lagi."

_Cukup..._

Naruto mengadahkan wajah kelangit-langit basement parkir, berteriak menyeru nama sang pecipta semesta alam meminta kekuatan agar ia tegar menjalani apa yang telah menjadi pilihannya.

_Lepaskan Sasuke..._

"Selamat tinggal."

Senyum lembut terukir dibibir Naruto, melengkung indah dengan kilauan mata bertahtakan permata biru disamudra tertutupi kelopak mata saat Naruto menyematkan senyuman yang pernah ia tujukan kepada Sasuke sebelas tahun lalu. Satu senyuman yang mampu menggetarkan hati Sasuke hingga tak bisa mengelak dari kenyataan bahwa ia jatuh hati ketika pertama kali melihat senyum Naruto. Senyum yang membawa Sasuke menyelami kehidupan Naruto dalam sebuah perkenalan singkat, dan juga senyum yang membawa Sasuke pada realita bahwa Naruto telah pergi dari sisinya dalam sekejap mata- selama-lamanya.

"Selamat tinggal, Sasuke."

Naruto melangkahkan kaki, menundukan kepala menyembunyikan kegetiran hati melewati tubuh Sasuke dengan cepat tanpa menolehkan kepala kebelakang. Derap ketukan telapak sepatu yang menjauh terdengar, seiring dengan terjulurnya tangan kanan Sasuke kearah depan. Tergenggam secara perlahan seolah ia berhasil menghentikan Naruto yang pada kenyataannya hanya kehampaan ia genggam ditangan kanannya.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto..."

Kedua mata obdisan Sasuke yang terbelalak lebar menampilkan lapisan kaca bening pada permukaan bola mata. Mengalirkan satu luapan emosi yang dengan sendirinya meluap, membuncah tubuhnya tak mampu ia kontrol mencoba merengkuh tubuh Naruto yang masih terbayang dipikirannya beberapa detik lalu seolah-olah Naruto masih berdiri, tepat dihadapannya walau sesungguhnya kini Sasuke seorang diri dibasement parkir. Menatap kosong pilar tiang basement.

Genggaman tangan Sasuke menguat, mengepal erat seakan-akan menggenggam jemari tangan sosok Naruto masih berada dihadapannya sekuat mungkin. Menyakinkan bayang Naruto dalam imajinasi kedua matanya mengungkapkan sebuah fakta yang ia sembunyikan jauh didasar lubuk hati. Satu kenyataan yang tak bisa terungkap dibibir Sasuke hingga membawa Naruto dalam jurang kesengsaraan.

.

.

.

Kertas putih dihiasi ragam guratan warna-warna indah pada permukaan kertas terpahat dinding. Menampilkan gradiasi warna yang memikat diantara wallpaper dinding dan kertas bergambar menghasilkan kesan hidup pada ruangan tersebut. Mainan-mainan kecil berserakan diatas karpet berbulu lembut, dengan peralatan minuman terbuat dari plastik fiberglass tertata rapi permukaan meja kecil. Empat buah kursi kayu berukuran sama besar mengelilingi meja, diisi dua sampai tiga buah boneka menduduki kursi kecil tersebut. Tak seperti ruangan lainnya, ruangan satu ini tak terlalu gelap. Sebuah lampu pijar berwarna biru diatas meja sisi tempat tidur mengalahkan kegelapan ruangan. Beraksenkan bayang kuda-kuda berputar terpantul dinding ruangan member efek tenang, tentran dan tak ayal sang penghuni ruangan tak merasa takut akan kegelapan malam yang menyergap.

Derit pintu dari arah luar ruangan terdengar. Disusul bunyi gemuruh benda-benda pecah belah berjatuhkan. Menimbulkan suara gaduh hingga mata si penghuni ruangan terjaga dari alam bawah sadar menerbangkannya keawang mimpi. Menyingkirkan selimut menutupi tubuh, kaki telanjang menyentuh permukaan lantai kayu yang dingin. Menapaki setahap demi setahap jari-jari mungil penguni ruangan menuju kearah pintu.

Kini tak hanya suara dentingan benda-benda pecah terdengar, suara wanita yang berseru lantang menyemarakan nada riang benda-benda yang pecah tersebut. Mengalahkan kesunyian malam diantara terlelapnya orang-orang dalam buai nirwana mimpi. Sedikit memutar ganggang pintu berbentuk bulat, pintu coklat tersebut memperlihatkan celah mata obsidan kelam menatap dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka, memandang sosok laki-laki dewasa mengenakan kemeja hitam berseteru dengan seorang wanita bersurai pirang.

"Darimana saja kau Sasuke! Kenapa kau pulang selarut ini!"

Laki-laki memiliki kulit putih memijat pelipisnya erat, "Aku berkerja dan seharusnya kau tahu untuk apa aku berkerja hingga pulang selarut ini!" Wajah si pria terlihat merona pekat memenuhi seluruh permukaan pipi. Semakin menguatkan dugaan si wanita bahwa lelaki tersebut bukan pulang berkerja.

"Kau mabuk!" Si wanita mengaitkan kedua tangan pada lengan Sasuke, menarik lelaki tersebut kuat agar berhenti beranjak dari tempatnya sebelum ia selesai bicara. "Aku tahu kau tidak lembur malam ini, Sasuke!"

Sasuke menggerakkan lengannya pelan, tak ingin bertindak kasar pada Shion yang semakin erat menarik lengannya. "Aku lelah!" Sasuke mencoba melangkahkan kaki, berjalan hendak masuk kedalam kamar yang lagi-lagi lengannya ditarik Shion- menahan pergerakan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau pulang selarut ini, Sasuke. Jawab pertanyaanku!"

Sasuke tetap tak bergeming, lebih memilih mengurungkan lengan yang ditarik Shion agar ia terlepas, ingin segera memasuki kamar. "Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku berkerja, Shion! Aku berkerja untuk kalian!"

Shion semakin menarik lengan Sasuke ketika pria itu malah ingin melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "Kau harap aku akan percaya?!" Shion menghentak tangan Sasuke cepat. Memaksa lelaki bersurai raven itu agar bertatapan langsung dengan kedua mata Shion. "Demi Tuhan, Sasuke! Selama aku mengenalmu, kau tidak pernah menegak alkohol! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepadamu!"

Sasuke mengalihkan wajah, berdiri menjulang dihadapan Shion. "Apa yang tak bisa kau percayai ketika aku berusaha untukmu dan juga anak-anak!" Suara berat Sasuke tak lagi terbendung, menghujani Shion berujar dengan nada kasar. Tak mampu lagi menahan emosi. "Aku lelah, Shion. Aku lelah dengan segala tuduhanmu seolah aku berbuat sesuatu yang salah!"

Mata Shion terbelalak, tak kuasa menahan keterkejutan mendengar Sasuke membentak dirinya untuk kesekian kali. Hal yang tak pernah Sasuke lakukan sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Jangankan membentak. Menunjukan secuil amarah diwajah, Sasuke tak pernah menampakkannya karena terlalu mencintai Shion. Sampai empat bulan belakangan hingga detik ini, Shion semakin tak mengerti mengapa Sasuke bertindak seperti Sasuke yang tak pernah ia kenal. Membuat hati Shion semakin sakit. Terlebih ketika merasa perlakuan Sasuke sekarang seperti tak mengganggap ia...

Tak lagi berarti.

"Aku tidak pernah menuduhmu! Aku hanya ingin kau terbuka kepadaku mengenai masalahmu sehingga kau menjadi seperti ini, Sasuke! Hanya itu! Apakah aku salah menginginkan hal itu?!" Shion menatap Sasuke dalam kilauan cerminan mata penuh lara. Menunjukan dengan jelas lewat pandangan mata bahwa ia benar-benar tersakiti oleh tindakan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengusap rambutnya kasar. Mendengus marah seraya melemparkan tatapan kelam kepada Shion. "Aku sudah bilang kepadamu kalau aku berkerja, Shion. Aku berkerja!"

"Kau berubah!"

Gerak nafas Sasuke bergemuruh menahan puncak emosi tertahan, ketika Shion berteriak kencang. Memandang sendu Sasuke seraya menggelengkan kepala. "Kau berubah! Bahkan aku tak mampu mengenali dirimu yang sekarang semenjak Naruto datang didalam kehidupan kita!"

"Jangan pernah sebut namanya didepan anak-anak!" Kecam Sasuke tegas. Menyorotkan pandangan tajam kearah Shion. Semakin memupukkan kesakitan Shion yang bergelora. Terkunci tak lagi bisa membuka suara mendengar ultimatum dari Sasuke.

"Memang benar adanya bila keberadaan Naruto yang telah merubahmu seperti ini, Sasuke!" Air mata Shion tak lagi terbendung, menerawang tatapan mata Sasuke dalam luapan kesedihan. Memaksa Sasuke masuk pada realita yang nyatanya benar... Sosok Naruto yang hadir dikehidupan mereka telah merubah kebahagiaan keluaraga kecil mereka bina. "Aku bahkan tak bisa mengenalimu sekarang. Kau berbeda! Kau berubah! Dan aku tahu itu karena aku yang merasakannya!"

"Cukup!" Sasuke menggeram marah. Tak memungkiri jika pernyataan Shion kembali menyeruakan emosi yang membakar disanubarinya. "Aku lelah, Shion. Aku lelah dengan semua kecurigaanmu yang tidak beralasan!" Sasuke membalikan tubuh, melangkahkan kaki berjalan menjauhi Shion.

"Kenapa kau selalu menghindar ketika membahas semua ini Sasuke!" Shion menarik lengan Sasuke, menghentikan kembali gerak lelaki itu.

"Aku tidak menghindar!" Tarik Sasuke kembali melepaskan genggaman tangan Shion.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan sekarang! Kau menghindar, Sasuke! Kau selalu lari ketika aku ingin penjelasan darimu mengenai semuanya!" Shion terlihat gigih, mengekori Sasuke yang berjalan dikoridor rumah menuju kearah kamar seraya menarik-narik kasar lengan Sasuke agar lekas berhenti. "Memangnya apa yang telah Naruto lakukan padamu sehingga kau berubah menjadi seperti ini?! Merengek meminta belas kasih darimu seperti seorang pengemis?! Atau malah dia menghalalkan segala cara demi mendapatkan cintamu hingga menjual tubuhnya seperti pelacur sam-"

"Kaa-chan!"

Dentingan meja kayu bertabrakan dengan lantai kayu disertai vas bunga yang pecah terdengar. Disusul jatuhnya tubuh Shion keatas lantai tak jauh dari vas bunga yang ia senggol akibat dihentak kuat oleh Sasuke. Derit pintu kayu yang terbuka secara kasar mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke, terbelalak lebar mendapati gadis kecil bersurai pirang menangis tersedu-sedu memeluk Shion. Sasuke terperangah, tak berdaya sekedar membuka suara melihat Shion kini menatap tak percaya kearahnya.

"T... Tou-chan... Ja-Jangan pukul Kaa-chan. Jang-an pukul Kaa-chan la-gi."

Tangan Sasuke yang terjulur bergetar hebat. Mengepal erat selepas memandangi pipi Shion yang memerah, nyaris sedikit lebam akibat pukulan tangan Sasuke. Mengeratkan genggaman tangan, Sasuke meraih kembali jas serta tas kerja tergeletak diatas sofa, beranjak pergi menuju pintu keluar. Meninggalkan Shion dan juga Megumi.

Gemuruh klakson mobil-mobil berlalu lalang disekitaran distrik Shibuya masih memadati, meramaikan suasana glamour dari pesona gedung pencakar langit bermain indah dengan lampu beraneka warna menyala di billboard pintu masuk. Hiruk pikuk manusia beragam gender dikawasan Shota 1 semakin riuh, diantara arus lalu lintas berlalu lalang dibadan jalan. Tepat disebuah klub malam tak jauh dari stasiun Shinsen, lelaki berperawakan tinggi tidak henti-hentinya menegak bir segelas demi segelas secara terus menerus dalam rentan waktu beberapa menit saja. Asap rokok membaur dengan pekat, menambah keremangan klub ditengah minimnya cahaya lampu menyinari ruangan. Tak seperti klub malam yang menampilkan unsur vulgar melalui penari berpakaian mini menari disebuah tiang, klub malam dikunjungi si lelaki tampak tenang. Tidak hanya diiisi sepasang muda-mudi duduk dimeja bartender sembari bertukar cerita, berbagai lapisan kaula baik muda maupun tua juga ada diklub tersebut. Berpasangan, berkelompok atau sendirian seperti dirinya. Tak terlalu besar, namun cukup bagi siapa saja untuk melampiaskan kekalutan hati menenggelamkan diri dari jurang masalah dengan minuman-minuman beralkohol.

Gelas keenam telah tandas, begitu juga sekotak rokok yang hampir habis menyisakan putung rokok didalam asbak. Menyesap sebatang rokok baru dibibir, lelaki tersebut mengamit gelas bir. Hendak meminum cairan kecoklatan itu yang malah ditarik paksa gelas bir tersebut oleh seorang laki-laki bermata sendu mendudukan diri disampingnya.

"Jika ingin mati, sebaiknya melompatlah dari atap gedung daripada menyiksa tubuhmu secara perlahan seperti ini."

Si lelaki terlihat tak menanggapi. Terbukti dari pergerakannya merebut kembali tangkai gelas. "Akan lebih baik jika mati perlahan. Setidaknya hal itu sebanding dengan dosa yang telah ku lakukan." Menegak kembali isi bir sembari mengetuk abu rokok.

Si pria mengintruksikan kepada sang bartender memesan satu minuman yang sama seperti pria disampingnya. "Kenapa kau semakin menggila? Bukankah seharusnya kau lebih bahagia, mendapatkan keluarga yang sempurna dengan memiliki istri yang cantik, dan sepasang putra-putri seperti yang kau impikan."

Menghisap dalam benda berbahan dasar tembakau diselipkan pada jemari tangan kanan, lelaki bersurai raven meneguk lagi bir miliknya. "Apakah Shion yang menghubungimu?" Decak laki-laki itu sinis, terang-terangan menunjukan rasa tidak suka. "Sehingga rela datang kemari pukul dua dini hari hanya untuk segelas minuman."

"Kau telah memilih, Sasuke. Tak layak jika kau memperlakukan Shion seperti ini." Shikamaru merogoh kotak rokok diatas meja, mengamit satu batang rokok kemudian menyelipkannya dibibir. "Megumi bukan lagi anak-anak, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas kondisi kedua orang tuanya tanpa perlu kau beri pemahaman mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi. Sekalipun ia mengerti-" ujung rokok Shikamaru telah menyala setelah menggunakan pemantik gas milik Sasuke. "-ia hanya menginginkan satu hal. Kedua orang tuanya seperti dulu, tanpa ada pertengkaran."

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas asal. "Aku menyesalinya." Mengeluarkan asap rokok dimulut dalam dengusan kasar. "Kau sudah mengatakannya, Shika. Bahwa tindakan ku sekarang tak lebih seperti menyesali keputusan yang kuambil. Tak perlu ku beri gambaran atas apa yang terjadi sekarang. Aku tahu kau bisa menilai hal itu dari sudut pandangmu."

Shikamaru berdecak pelan. "Jangan menjadi seorang laki-laki berengsek karena mengingkari apa yang menjadi pilihanmu. Sudah terlambat untuk menyesalinya, yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah melanjutkan apa yang telah kau bangun." Gelas bir diteguk singkat oleh Shikamaru, membasahi kerongkongan yang kering. "Jangan karena perasaan sesaat, kau menghancurkan masa depan Megu dan Takumi. Seiring berjalannya waktu kau bisa melupakan semuanya, begitu juga perasaanmu kepada Naruto."

Sasuke menghisap penuh rokok dibibir. "Apa yang kau ucapkan memang terlihat begitu mudah bagimu, karena kau tak mengalaminya secara langsung. Hanya menilik dari pandangan rasional orang-orang mengenai baik dan buruknya suatu persoalan." Putung rokok Sasuke jejalkan didalam asbak, memandangi api rokok yang telah memandam tetapi masih mengeluarkan asap dibagian pangkal. "Aku tidaklah senaif yang kau pikirkan hingga bisa menerima semuanya dan melupakan hal itu begitu saja dengan mudah. Sejatinya aku memang laki-laki, tak perlu memakai perasaan untuk mengambil sikap atas sebuah problematika. Perkerjaan, dan cinta. Dua sisi berbeda, namun kesamaannya bila menanganinya dengan otak, akan jauh lebih pintar agar tidak dibodohi oleh permainan takdir."

Sasuke menyesap sedikit bir digelasnya, menerawang sendu asap rokok yang telah memudar didalam asbak. "Aku juga manusia, Shika. Jika pintar membuatku seperti orang yang tak mempunyai hati. Maka lebih baik aku disebut bodoh daripada menyangkal perasaanku betapa aku mencintai-" Sasuke meneguk bir hanya beberapa tegukan saja, menghabiskan isi bir menyisakan gelas yang kosong. "-Naruto."

Shikamaru menghembuskan asap rokok diantara keremangan cahaya. "Lalu apa yang membuat keteguhan hati mu runtuh setelah menyakiti Naruto sedemikian rupa. Rasa kasihan?" Ejek Shikamaru tersenyum sinis. "Perasaan empati dan cinta berbeda tipis. Jangan karena kau tidak bisa membedakan kedua perasaan itu, kau menyakiti mereka lebih dari ini." Shikamaru memandang penuh minat sisi meja bartender sembari terus berujar. "Kembali kepada Naruto, lalu membuang anak-anakmu seperti seonggok sampah. Disisi lain berjalannya waktu ketika kau merasa perasaanmu _salah_ kepada Naruto, kau meninggalkannya lagi dan beralih kepada anak-anakmu yang sudah kau sakiti."

Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangan mata menatap Sasuke disampingnya. "Mana yang jauh menyakitkan, Sasuke? Berhenti sekarang? Atau mempertahankan perasaan sesaatmu kepada Naru-"

"Ketika pendirianku teguh ingin meninggalkan Naruto dan memilih Shion. Kekecewaan yang kuberikan kepada Naruto sudah terlampau banyak." Menyadari tak ada satupun rokok yang tersisa didalam kotak rokok diatas meja, Sasuke meremas kotak tersebut. Mengepalkannya menjadi bulatan tak berbentuk lagi. "Menumpuk kebencian, terus bersikap dingin bahkan melempar dirinya pada kenyataan bahwa tak ada lagi cinta didiriku. Saat itu yang ku pikirkan hanya satu, kulakukan semua karena aku tak dia ingin menyakiti keluargaku. Menyakiti Shion dan anak-anakku lebih dari ini."

Menegak lagi bir digelas untuk kesekian kali, Sasuke meremas surai ravennya kuat. Meredakan rasa nyeri pada bagian pucak kepala yang terasa menyakitkan. "Lalu Izuna datang, menyeret Megumi pada lingkaran kelam masa lalu ku dan mengantarkannya kepada Naruto. Saat itu yang terpikirkan olehku bukan cuma Megumi seorang..." Genggaman tangan Sasuke semakin menguat, menimbulkan buku-buku jari memutih seketika. "...Mempertemukan Megumi, sama saja menghancurkan perasaan Naruto. Terlebih setelah apa yang kulakukan padanya, Naruto tidak pantas mendapatkan semua rasa sakit ini, Shikamaru. Sungguh ia tak pantas mendapatkannya." Sebelah tangan Sasuke terjulur mengamit gelas bir lalu meminumnya lagi. "Tetapi rasa egoku menahan perasaan itu. Semakin ia membenciku, semakin aku menyakitinya. Aku yakin dia akan berhenti, menyerah atas perasaannya kepadaku."

Senyum miris terlihat disusul tawa mengejek, muncul diraut wajah terluka Sasuke. Mencaci dirinya sendiri mengetahui apa yang ia yakini ternyata tak sejalan seperti ia harapkan. "Jika pertemuannya dengan Megumi telah cukup mengubur perasaan itu. Namun apa yang kudapatkan ketika ia sendiri yang menangani persalinan Shion?" Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kasar, frustasi karena tak kuasa menahan kecamuk jiwa yang menggerogoti hatinya. "Melihatnya tersenyum ditengah tangis mengabarkan kondisi putraku dan juga Shion. Aku tahu..." Suara berat Sasuke terdengar serak, melanjutkan kembali ucapan yang tertunda seraya berujar lirih.

"Dia masih mempertahankan perasaan itu kepadaku."

Jemari Shikamaru bertaut pada tangkai gelas bir merenggang, merenungi cairan pekat tersebut tak lagi bisa berkata seperti beberapa menit lalu dimana ia menginterupsi segala penyangkalan Sasuke dengan cercaan. Bila orang awam memandang Sasuke tak lebih sebagai pihak yang menyakiti, maka diantara liku cinta menjerat mereka bertiga, sesungguhnya Shikamaru menyakini baik Sasuke, Naruto dan Shion adalah korban. Korban dari keganasan sesuatu bernamakan cinta, hingga ketiganya tak mampu menempuh kebahagiaan yang hakiki. Sama-sama tersakiti oleh permainan takdir dengan setiap celah jalan akan selalu ada pihak yang tersakiti. Membuat mereka terjebak pada lingkaran kesakitan tak berujung.

"Sudah dua tahun berlalu. Apa yang ku sesali kini tak berarti lagi. Semua telah berakhir." Mengamati gelas kosong dihadapannya, Sasuke memesan satu botol minuman kepada sang bartender kemudian menuangkannya digelas bir sampai seperempat gelas. "Naruto telah pergi. Berhenti berkerja di toko buku, dan tak lagi melanjutkan kuliah yang hampir selesai." Shikamaru menatap Sasuke dalam diam, tak bisa berkata mendapati Sasuke meratapi diri dalam lebur penyelesalan.

"Dia menghilang."

Shikamaru tahu, salah seorang dari mereka bertiga harus mengambil sikap untuk mengakhiri kisah pilu ini. Baik Sasuke, Naruto maupun Shion tak pelak pasti akan menempuh rasa sakit atas takdir yang menerpa ketiganya. Dan diantara segelintir pilihan menyakitkan disajikan oleh Tuhan... Untuk kesekian kali Naruto kembali mengalah. Merelakan diri menukar hidupnya dengan penderitaan dan membiarkan orang lain berbahagia.

.

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke."

Sosok wanita dewasa berdiri diambang pintu kamar menyita perhatian Sasuke yang sedang merapikan baju-baju kedalam koper kecil. Mengalihkan wajah sesaat memandang wanita tersebut, Sasuke terus menyematkan baju-baju kedalam koper- tak peduli.

"Kau ingin pergi kemana Sasuke?!"

Selesai menutup resleting koper, Sasuke menjinjing pegangan pada koper. Melangkah hendak meninggalkan kamar menuju pintu.

"Sasuke!"

Langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti, tepat diambang pintu kamar ketika lengan kirinya ditarik paksa oleh Shion. Menatap laki-laki bersurai raven itu dengan sorot tajam namun disaat bersamaan tersirat tatapan meminta ia tujukan sebagai permohonan akan jawaban Sasuke. "Pergi berkerja." Tampik Sasuke menarik kembali lengannya dari genggaman tangan Shion.

"Dengan membawa koper seperti ingin lari dari rumah ini?!" Shion berteriak keras, tak perduli lagi jika teriakannya terdengar seantero rumah, bahkan oleh putri kecilnya yang kini telah beranjak mengenal dunia.

"Jika aku bilang padamu bahwa aku melaksanakan perjalanan dinas bersama beberapa karyawan lain, apakah kau percaya?" Sasuke berujar dingin, mengintimidasi Shion secara terang-terangan tanpa mengumbar teriakan, tak ingin Megumi mendengar percekcokan mereka. "Tidak bisakah sekali ini kau berpikir bahwa semua yang kulakukan hanya untukmu?" Mengeratkan genggaman tangan pada pegangan koper, "Aku rasa hal itu tak akan pernah terlintas dipikiranmu." Sasuke beranjak. Melewati ambang pintu kamar meninggalkan Shion.

"Sikapmu lah yang membuatku semakin tak bisa mempercayaimu, Sasuke!"

Sasuke berbalik, menghadap Shion yang membelakanginya. "Apa yang tak bisa kau percayai, Shion? Bila kau berkata bahwa keberadaan Naruto sebagai pemicu perubahan sikapku, kenapa pada realitanya aku masih berada disini sekarang? Meninggalkan Naruto dan mempertahankan rumah tangga kita!" Sasuke mengusap kasar rambutnya, berdecak pinggang seraya menggelengkan kepala. "Aku lelah dengan semua tuduhanmu disaat aku berusaha mengembalikan semua keutuhan keluarga kita tetapi kau membalasnya seperti tak menghargai usaha yang telah kulakukan."

"Dengan bertindak mabuk-mabukan seperti ini? Kau menyadarinya Sasuke, kau berubah! Aku mengetahuinya dan kau tak bisa menyangkal semua itu sehingga aku yang selalu kau salahkan setiap saat!" Shion mengepalkan genggaman kedua tangan yang bergetar hebat karena tak mampu menyembunyikan perasaan marah. "Wajar bila aku tak bisa memberikan kepercayaanku padamu sepenuhnya seperti dulu setelah kau mengkhianatiku dengan menjalin hubungan bersama Naruto. Perempuan mana yang bisa mempercayai suami mereka sendiri setelah dikhianati cintanya. Tidak ada Sasuke... Tidak ada!" Geleng Shion pelan. "Kau menuntut ku untuk mempercayaimu, tetapi kenapa kau malah menghancurkan kepercayaan itu dengan menjalin hubungan bersama Naruto! Kenapa saat bersamanya, bayangan wajah ku dan Megumi tak terlintas dipikiranmu, Sasuke? Kenapa saat aku sedang mengandung Takumi kau tidak bisa berhenti menemui Naruto, bahkan kau malah menidurinya seperti manusia jalang! Kenapa Sasuke! Kenapa kau lakukan semua ini padaku!"

"Meninggalkan Naruto apakah belum cukup untuk membuktikan kesetiaan dan permintaan maafku kepadamu?!" Balas Sasuke cepat- tersulut emosi.

"Meskipun kau kembali kepadaku, aku tahu kau masih menyimpan perasaan itu kepada Naruto, Sasu-"

"Aku memang mencintai Naruto!"

Teriakan keras dari Sasuke membuat Shion bungkam, terperangah tak percaya satu hal yang ia ragukan akhirnya terjawab sudah. Sebuah pengakuan dituturkan secara langsung dari bibir Sasuke atas perasaan aneh yang Shion rasakan walaupun Sasuke telah kembali kesisinya. Perubahan sikap yang teramat kecil, sangat-sangat kecil. Mampu meruntuhkan kekuataan hati Shion bila benar adanya Sasuke memanglah mencintai Naruto. Bukan sebuah ajang pembalasan dendam akan perseteruan dimasa muda lalu, bukan juga pelampiasan hingga mengharuskan Sasuke menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto. Pasca perubahaan sikap Sasuke tak lama setelah pulang dari acara reuni beberapa bulan lalu, Shion tahu... Perasaan benci Sasuke pada Naruto telah berubah.

"Harus kau mengerti... Keputusan ku meninggalkan Naruto hingga membuang perasaan cintaku padanya tak lain karena aku masih peduli denganmu." Aku Sasuke tidak menghiraukan lagi wajah terluka Shion yang hampir meneteskan air mata. "Aku cuma ingin kau mendukungku. Membiarkan cinta kita kembali tumbuh, memulai semuanya dari awal lagi tanpa ada tuduhan atau kecurigaanmu yang malah membuatku semakin muak!"

Sasuke membalikan tubuh membelakangi Shion. "Aku akan kembali minggu depan." Lelaki mengenakan kemeja hitam tersebut melangkahkan kaki menyusuri lorong rumah menuju kearah teras depan meninggalkan Shion seorang diri terpaku diambang pintu. Baru melangkahkan kaki beberapa saat menjauhi kamar, gadis kecil bersurai pirang sedang bersembunyi dibalik dinding ruang tamu terlihat. Menyadari raut wajah putri kecilnya menyisakan kesedihan mendalam, Sasuke pun menekukkan lutut tepat dihadapan gadis hingga saling bersejajar.

"Tou-chan mau kemana?"

Tersenyum tipis sebagai balasan pertanyaan si gadis kecil, Sasuke mengarahkan tangan kanan meminta gadis tersebut agar melangkah memeluk dirinya. "Tou-chan ada perjalanan dinas keluar kota. Hanya seminggu, Megu jaga rumah ya. Temani Takumi."

Megumi mengangguk singkat, membiarkan Sasuke membelai sayang rambutnya. "Tou-chan pasti pulang kerumah kan?"

Melepaskan pelukannya, Sasuke mengusap lembut puncak kepala Megumi lalu mencium keningnya. "Ya, Tou-chan akan pulang kerumah." Usai mendaratkan ciuman, Sasuke beranjak keluar rumah tak lupa menjinjing koper ditangan.

.

Desir pasir bercampur riuh ombak bermain dibibir pantai menjadi pemandangan pertama Sasuke lihat kala mengadahkan kepala keluar dari jendela kamar hotel. Shiraraso Grand Hotel, hotel yang menduduki posisi pertama dari delapan belas hotel ternama di Shirahama-cho- tak jauh dari pantai Shirahama adalah tempat Sasuke bernaung sekarang sampai dua hari kedepan. Lokasi yang strategis, dekat dari pusat kota Shirahama dengan diapit kawasan asri memukau pandangan mata. Walau keindahan pusat kota Shirahama tak sebanding dengan panorama pantai yang memikat hati, Sasuke terlihat enggan meleburkan diri bersama keramaian pengunjung yang menikmati deburan ombak pantai.

"Uchiha-san." Ketukan pada pintu kamar menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunan panjang.

Meninggalkan beranda kamar menuju kearah pintu, Sasuke mendapati salah seorang rekan kerja yang ikut andil dalam perjalanan dinas berdiri seraya menyerahkan sebuah dokumen. "Lima belas menit lagi kita akan menemui mitra kerja dari perusahaan Antique Production mengenai kesepakatan kerjasama yang diajukan dewan direksi."

Menerima dokumen tersebut, Sasuke mengangguk mantap. "Baik."

Tak perlu bagi lima belas menit untuk Sasuke mempersiapkan diri bertemu dengan mitra perusahaan mereka. Setelah mengenakan kemeja dipadu jas hitam melekat sempurna ditubuh proposionalnya, Sasuke lekas pergi bersama rekan kerja menuju salah satu tempat kawasan Wakayama, tepat di hotel Koganoi. Tak seperti hotel Shiraraso Grand Hotel, hotel Koganoi merupakan salah satu hotel yang menduduki posisi kelima didistrik Shirahama-cho. Dimana arsitektur hotel yang luas, menampilkan unsur modernitas namun masih tercitra jelas dari pembangunan hotel yang 75 persennya terdiri dari dinding-dinding kayu, masih mempertahankan gaya tradisional khas jepang. Usai melaksanakan rapat yang berlangsung selama satu setengah jam dengan mitra kerja perusahaannya, Sasuke yang ditahan oleh dua orang dari mitra kerja perusahaan tak bisa menolak akan ajakan minum dan makan malam bersama. Memang rapat tersebut telah berhasil menemukan titik kesepakatan setelah lebih dari lima hari Sasuke dan rekan kerjanya mengadakan rapat untuk ketiga kalinya, dimana mitra perusahaan belum bersedia menjalin koalisi dengan perusahaan Sasuke. Tetapi rasa profresionalitas dan juga sebagai bentuk terjalinnya kerja sama tersebut, Sasuke tak mungkin menolak ajakan minum dari mitra perusahaannya.

Tepat pukul 5.30 pagi, Sasuke keluar dari hotel Koganoi hendak kembali ke Shiraraso Grand Hotel membereskan barang-barangnya sebelum bertolak ke Tokyo besok. Suasana pagi masih terlihat sepi, walaupun begitu hembusan anginnya membawa kesejukan tersendiri bagi Sasuke. Membuat pria bersurai raven tersebut tergugah untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak menaiki bis umum menuju ke hotel tempat ia menginap. Toko-toko makanan, restaurant yang berjejer disekitaran jalan setapak yang Sasuke lalui terlihat disetiap mata memandang.

Harum aroma kopi menyerbak, mengalihkan tatapan mata obdisan Sasuke terpaku pada salah satu kedai tepat disamping toko baju. Keadaan kedai terlihat sepi, bahkan tag bertuliskan _close_ masih terpasang rapi dipintu kaca. Sedikit menggelitik rasa penasaraan akan aroma kopi, Sasuke memasuki kedai. Tak lagi peduli jika kedai tersebut belum buka.

"Woah~, selamat datang."

Laki-laki bersurai coklat gelap menyapa Sasuke dibalik meja panjang tempat ia menyiapkan hidangan. Sasuke mengangukkan kepala, membalas sapaan hangat lelaki yang kini mengubar senyum padanya. "Maaf, kami belum buka tuan."

Tangan cekatan si lelaki membersihkan meja kayu dengan telaten. Mengosokan kain lap menyapu seluruh permukaan meja kayu. "Aroma kopinya benar-benar nikmat." Sasuke memasukan kedua tangan disaku celana sembari mengamati sekeliling kedai.

"Kopi yang disajikan kedai kami, adalah kopi terbaik tuan. Aroma kopi yang khas, kuat serta memiliki tekstur yang kental namun tidak serak saat diminum, itu masterpiece kedai kami." Tungkas si lelaki memamerkan deretan gigi yang rapi.

"Iya." Angguk Sasuke menyetujui. "Aku sangat tertarik ingin mencicipinya sebelum kembali ke Tokyo besok."

Si lelaki tertegun. "Wahh, sayang sekali. Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku bisa menyajikan secangkir kopi untuk anda sebagai ucapan selamat datang karena tertarik untuk datang di kedai kami. Mari silahkan duduk." Tangan kanan si lelaki terjulur, menunjukan satu buah bangku dihadapan meja kayu panjang tempat ia berada kepada Sasuke. "Mau kudapan apa sebagai pendamping kopi?"

Sasuke duduk pada salah satu bangku dari lima bangku yang tersedia. "Terserah anda, apa yang anda sajikan tidak masalah."

"Ohh~. Jangan protes bila yang kusajikan malah kue beras kering." Candanya tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah, satu cangkir kopi dengan roti ikan." Sebelah tangan si lelaki memukul telapak tangannya yang bebas. Menyerukan semangat membara. "Temari bisakah kau bawa tiga potong kue ikan kemari?"

"Kenapa harus aku! Aku sibuk, kak!" Suara lantang dari arah pintu dibelakang si lelaki terdengar. Membuat senyum ramah diumbar si lelaki pada Sasuke seketika padam. Berubah keji seraya merentangkan tangan memohon undur diri dari hadapan Sasuke.

"Cepat bawa kemari! Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan sekarang, hah! Berenti membaca buku tebal konyol itu sebelum kesabaranku benar-benar habis!" Si lelaki mengalihkan pandangan kearah Sasuke, mengulaskan senyum tipis sembari menganggukkan kepala, meminta maaf atas keributan yang ia buat. Terdengar lagi suara geraman dari arah pintu. Bedanya bila beberapa menit lalu sang wanita membangkang perkataan kakaknya, kali ini geraman tersebut terdengar frustasi, menandakan si wanita lebih memilih mengalah daripada berurusan lebih jauh lagi dengan kemurkaan kakaknya.

Seorang wanita berkuncir empat, bergaya harajuku khas gadis-gadis SMP yang sering terlihat didistrik Shinjuku mengerenggut masam menyerahkan sepiring roti ikan pada si lelaki. "Wajah seperti apa itu!" Sentil lelaki itu dijidat Temari. Mengundang dengusan tak suka dari Temari namun ia sendiri tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain menggerutu. Tak punya daya melawan tindakan sang kakak. "Apa dia sudah bangun?"

Temari berdecak kesal. "Aku tidak mau membangunkan dia lagi. Dia bahkan lebih pemalas dari Britney!" Jelas Temari membandingkan seseorang yang disinggung Kankuro dengan kambing peliharaan tetangganya.

"Kenapa anak itu semakin malas setelah kembali dari Tokyo! Melantarkan kuliahnya dan sekarang menjadi seorang penggangguran pemalas seperti ini!" Kankuro mengusap surai coklatnya kasar. Tak habis pikir. "Bangunkan dia, Temari."

Temari menghujam Kankuro dengan tatapan tak suka, mengerutkan keningnya seraya berdecak kesal. "Cepat bangunkan dia! Suruh antar tahu-tahu itu, bila dia tidak bangun bilang padanya koneksi internet akan kublokir!" Sebagai adik terkecil diapit dua saudara laki-laki memang tak mempunyai andil besar untuk melawan selain menuruti perintah kakak tertua.

"Silahkan." Kankuro meletakan piring berisi tiga buah roti ikan diatas meja. Segera menyeduh kopi didalam wadah penyaringan khusus dengan air panas. Bergerak konstan memutari aliran air panas diwadah penyaringan, hingga hasil dari air kopi yang ditampung dalam teko kaca ia tuang pada cangkir putih. Kemudian menambahkan gula sebanyak dua sendok, lalu mengaduknya. "Anda sedang melakukan perjalanan dinas?"

Usai menerima cangkir kopi disodorkan Kankuro, Sasuke meletakannya tepat dihadapannya. "Iya." Rasa khas kopi yang pekat, kental namun tidak membuat serak kerongkongannya. Serat kopi terasa halus, dan larutan ampas kopi yang biasanya ada pada kopi kental juga tak terasa. Menggelitik Sasuke untuk meneguknya untuk kedua kali. Merasakan kenikmatan kopi tersebut. "Apakah terlihat jelas?"

Kankuro tertawa keras ditengah melakoni perkerjaannya membersihkan permukaan meja. "Kau telah menjawabnya, tuan." Kikiknya pelan. "Aku tak memungkiri jika kedai kami bisa terkenal sampai keluar Shirahama berkat para turis lokal dan pegawai-pegawai perusahaan yang melakukan perjalanan dinas. Bukan bermaksud sombong. Aku hanya tak menduga mereka mempromosikan kedai kami dengan baik sekali."

Sasuke menganggukan kepala seraya tersenyum tipis. "Jika aku melakukan hal yang sama apakah aku akan mendapatkan kopi gratis?"

Kankuro menggelengkan kepala masih tertawa keras menanggapi lelucon Sasuke. "Aku tidak menjanjikan hal demikian, tapi kau beruntung bila mempertanyakannya."

"Aku anggap itu sedang mempertimbangkannya." Timpal Sasuke meletakan cangkir kopi kembali diatas piring kecil.

Tirai pada pintu dibelakang punggung Kankuro tersibak. Memperlihatkan pemuda bersurai merah gelap memunculkan diri, berjalan melewati Kankuro sembari mengenakan jaket. "Malas sekali anak itu." Gerutu Kankuro pada dirinya sendiri. "Hei! Jangan sampai pecah tahunya!"

"Cerewet!" Garis kehitaman disekitar kantung mata si pemuda terlihat jelas, ditambah pemuda itu menguap lebar membalas titah Kankuro dengan wajah tertekuk. Kesal dibangunkan sepagi ini hanya untuk mengantar tahu.

Disaat keluar menuju pintu kedai, sosok lain masuk dari pintu tersebut mengalihkan wajah kearah si pemuda bersurai merah gelap. Bingung mendapati ekpresi sang pemuda begitu kusut dipandangan mata. "Kenapa dengan dia." Tak ingin ambil pusing melihat keanehan lelaki itu. Pria yang kini menenteng peti berisi botol-botol lekas melangkahkan kaki menghampiri Kankuro.

"Tolong temani Gaara. Aku tidak yakin bocah itu bisa mengantar tahu tanpa memecahkannya seperti agar-agar." Pria tersebut menganggukan kepala mendengar perintah dari Kankuro, meletakan peti berisi botol susu yang kosong keatas meja, lalu berbalik arah keluar menyusul Gaara. "Hati-hati dijalan."

Sasuke melirikan mata menghadap kearah belakang, mengubur rasa penasarannya ketika mengalihkan wajah, sosok pria yang baru datang tak lagi terlihat. Hanya sebelah sepatu ketsnya saja yang tertangkap mata Sasuke. Itupun hanya sesaat sebab tubuh si pria telah menghilang dibalik pintu kedai. Dering ponsel menginterupsi gerak Sasuke yang sedang memegang tangkai cangkir- hendak menikmati kopi pesanannya kembali. "Ya."

Menempelkan ponsel ketelinga sebelah kanan selama beberapa saat, Sasuke melirikan mata mengamati arlogi tersemat dipergelangan tangan. "Baik. Aku akan segera kembali ke hotel tiga puluh menit lagi." Usai menutup sambungan telfon, Sasuke meneguk habis kopi dihadapannya, merogoh saku celana belakang mengeluarkan dompet. "Berapa semuanya?"

"1.250 yen." Kankuro meraih kertas kantong ukuran kecil disisi meja kayu. Memasukan tiga potong kue ikan kedalam kantong tersebut, kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Sasuke yang kini mengerutkan sebelah alis. "Apa kau yakin harganya 1.250 yen?"

"Untuk yang ini, anggap saja sebagai bonus sebagai pengunjung pertama kedai kami pagi ini." Tunjuk Kankuro pada kantong kertas berisi kue ikan.

Sasuke mengeluarkan dua ribu yen, kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Kankuro. "Anggap saja aku tidak mempunyai uang pas untuk membayarnya." Tawa Kankuro menggelegar, menerima uang disodorkan Sasuke sembari menggelengkan kepala. Tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih. "Apakah kalian menerima delivery order dari luar kawasan Wakayama?"

Kankuro tersenyum tipis. "Ya, kami juga menerima delivery order. Tetapi lingkupnya hanya Shirahama saja." Sasuke mengamit selembar kertas promo diserahkan Kankuro seraya beranjak pergi meraih kantong kertas ditangan kanan. "Terima kasih atas kedatangannya." Kankuro menundukan kepala, mengiringi kepergian Sasuke yang telah keluar dari pintu kedai.

Lebih dari tiga puluh menit berada didalam kedai, suasana jalan setapak dipenuhi beragam ruko bertingkat dua mulai menampakan keramaian. Lalu lintas yang sebelumnya lenggang, kini telah dilalui banyak kendaraan roda dua menemani hiruk pikuk orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan pemilik toko telah menjajakan barang dagangannya. Tepat disebelah kiri Sasuke sebuah mobil van putih dihadapan kedai kopi terpakir disisi trotoar jalan, Sasuke memanggil pemuda bertopi hitam yang sedang melintasi trotoar jalan. "Dimana halte menuju ke Shiraraso Grand Hotel?"

Telunjuk si pemuda pemuda mengarah kearah kiri trotoar jalan. "Butuh dua kali naik bis jika anda ingin pergi Shiraraso. Tepat dipersimpangan, ada halte bis. Silahkan tuan naik bus warna hijau, bila telah sampai dipemberhentian selanjutnya, anda naik bus warna biru." Jelas si pemuda.

Sasuke merogoh saku celana depan, meraih uang receh kemudian menyodorkannya ke sang pemuda. "Bisa minta satu?" Tunjuk Sasuke kearah koran yang dibawa.

"Terima kasih, tuan." Sang pemuda pun pamit, membalas senyum tipis diwajah Sasuke seraya menundukan kepala.

Telah mendapat rute pasti menuju ke hotel, Sasuke melangkahkan kaki, mengamit gulungan koran ditangan kanan menatap lurus kearah depan melewati mobil van yang terpakir disisinya dengan seorang pemuda bersurai merah mengerutkan wajah kesal dibangku kemudi dan seorang lelaki bersurai pirang menepukan pundak si pemuda pelan, tersenyum lebar memberi semangat pada sang pemuda yang duduk disebelahnya.

Tidak begitu ramai, namun hampir seluruh isi bangku didalam bus diduduki oleh penumpang. Yang tersisi cuma tiga buah bangku kosong, satu disisi belakang dan duanya lagi dipertengahan deretan bangku sebelah kiri. Selepas membayar bus menggunakan kartu yang ia tempelkan pada mesin scan disebelah supir bus. Sasuke pun menjatuhkan pilihan, duduk dibangku kosong tepat disisi jendela bus.

Mobil bus mulai bergerak, meninggalkan kawasan halte yang ramai membaur bersama puluhan arus kendaraan yang melintasi badan jalan raya. Perjalanan singkat sudah dimulai, Sasuke pun bersandaran pada sandaran kursi, merilekskan tubuh seraya menatap kearah jendela menerawangi jalan yang dilalui mobil-mobil menikmati pemandangan daerah Wakayama. Rasa kantuk yang mendera akibat kurang tidur, ditambah semalam ia menandaskan dua gelas bir ukuran besar hingga tak bersisa. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa pusing yang mendera, Sasuke memejamkan mata, memperbaiki posisi kepala menghadap kearah depan tak lagi memandang ke jendela.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit memejamkan mata. Bus yang tiba-tiba berhenti tak urung membuat Sasuke terjaga, mengalihkan pandangan menyapu kepenjuru arah memastikan keadaan sekitarnya. _'Lampu merah.'_ Mendapati mobil van berwarna putih berada disisi bus disertai deretan mobil lainnya berhenti dibadan jalan. Helaan nafas pelan mengalun dengan sebelah jemari Sasuke memijat lembut pangkal hidung, mengusir penat pada pelupuk mata yang terasa berat. Mobil bus kembali berjalan, bersamaan dengan mobil van putih dan puluhan mobil-mobil lain membelah keramaian badan jalan. Lainnya jika mobil bus ditumpangi Sasuke berbelok kearah kiri, mata obsidan Sasuke yang kini memandang kearah jendela menatap mobil van putih berbelok kearah kanan. Berjalan menjauh seiring mobil bus dinaikinya berbelok tak lagi menampakan keberadaan mobil van tersebut, Sasuke mengalihkan wajah menatap kearah depan- tak lagi berniat memandang mobil-mobil yang melaju.

Kawasan Shirahama-cho, jantung pusat tempat wisata terbaik karena dekat dengan pantai Shiarhama. Menepuh perjalanan lima puluh dua menit menuju Shiraraso Grand Hotel, Sasuke tak lantas langsung kembali ke hotel. Pria bertumbuh tinggi semampai tersebut lebih memilih menikmati perjalanannya dengan berjalan kaki, menikmati pasir putih nan tebal dibibir pantai seraya memandang teduh gulungan ombak laut. Mencari ketenangan selama sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia harus kembali ke Tokyo esok pagi, menjalankan rutinitas perkerjaan dengan dibumbui pertengkaran antara dirinya dan Shion. Dering nada ponsel Sasuke menggema, memecah kesunyiaan disaat Sasuke berdiam diri menikmati angin laut.

Raut wajah Sasuke berubah, mengeratkan genggaman tangan pada ponsel miliknya melihat sebuah pesan tertera dilayar ponsel. Ulang tahun pernikahan yang kedelapan... Sasuke bahkan tak mempunyai gairah merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan yang jatuh pada esok hari ketika membaca pesan singkat dikirimkan oleh Shion. Walau ucapan selamat tersebut disertai foto Shion dan kedua anaknya. Tetap saja, Sasuke tak bisa memungkiri bila antusiasmenya telah berkurang. Terkikis... Atau mungkin memang tiada lagi yang tersisa.

"Kenapa kau diam saja! Ayo keluar~! Dasar pemalas!"

Langkah kaki Sasuke menyisiri bibir pantai tiba-tiba terhenti, membeku dengan kedua mata terbelalak lebar ketika mengalihkan pandangan menatap seorang laki-laki yang tak asing dipengheliatannya sedang menggoreskan ujung kayu digenggaman kedua tangan pada permukaan pasir. Menggambar bulatan besar seraya tertawa, berlari-lari kecil. Bertelanjang kaki menggambar garis-garis panjang secara sembarangan sembari sesekali berputar. Tertawa lagi lalu menggambar permukaan pasir dengan pola yang lain.

Suara itu...

Wajah itu...

Setelah sekian lama mencari sosok bertahtakan cahaya lautan selama lebih dari dua tahun lamanya. Sasuke tak pernah mengira, seseorang yang ia cari ternyata berada tepat dihadapannya. Meski pandangan Sasuke terasa mengabur. Walau bibir Sasuke bergetar memandang laki-laki berkulit coklat bermain riang bersama tongkat kayu dipasir pantai. Sasuke tetap tak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk tidak berlari, menerjang laki-laki yang kini menghentikan laju langkah kaki secara mendadak, menjatuhkan tongkat kayu ia pegang dari genggaman kedua tangan merasakan pelukan kuat dari arah belakang melingkari tubuhnya.

Tidak perlu mata untuk melihat, tidak perlu telinga untuk mendengar. Merasakan pelukan membelenggu tubuhnya semakin mengerat. Kedua mata biru si lelaki terbelalak lebar menahan perasaan meluap hingga matanya terasa panas, menyadari suara seseorang yang memeluk erat tubuhnya memanggil dengan nada lirih menahan tangis.

"Naruto..."

"A-Anda salah o-orang." Tangan Naruto menggenggam erat kedua tangan Sasuke, menyingkirkannya secara kasar hendak melepaskan diri. Bukannya berhasil melepaskan diri, Naruto semakin terbelenggu. Tak bisa menyingkirkan kedua tangan Sasuke disetiap berhasil menyingkirkan sebelah tangan pria tersebut, sebelah tangan Sasuke yang lain memeluk erat tubuh Naruto. Memperkuat kaitan tangannya ketika Naruto makin gigih, melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. "Le-lepaskan a-ku. Anda sa-lah o-rang."

Sasuke semakin membenamkan tubuh Naruto dalam pelukan. Tak membiarkan laki-laki itu beranjak sedikitpun walau Naruto berusaha ingin melarikan diri. Melepaskan belenggu kedua tangan Sasuke. Mata Naruto terlihat berkaca, menahan perasaan meluap membakar sanubarinya merasakan pelukan Sasuke begitu erat. Sulit terlepaskan hingga hatinya terasa hancur. Terlempar oleh realita menyakitkan disaat ia sudah berhasil berdiri dengan kedua kaki, takdir kembali mempermainkannya hingga ia terjatuh untuk kesekian kali.

"Sudah kukatakan anda salah orang!"

Runtuh sudah kekuatan Naruto mempertahankan kedua matanya agar tak lagi teraliri air mata. "L-Lepaskan aku..." Naruto menggelengkan kepala kuat. Tak lagi mempunyai daya sekedar mengarahkan tangan Sasuke digenggaman tangannya agar tak lagi memeluk dirinya. Sebelah tangan Naruto terangkat, memukul pelan punggung tangan Sasuke yang melingkari pundaknya. Menangis tersedu-sedu memohon pada Sasuke untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

.

Tiada kata yang terucap dibibir Naruto selain memandangi cangkir dihadapannya. Lima belas menit pasca bertemu dengan Sasuke, keduanya duduk berhadapan tanpa saling bertegur sapa disebuah meja restaurant kecil mereka singgahi tak jauh dari pantai Shirahama.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu."

Naruto menundukan kepala, menatap cangkir teh dihadapannya tanpa mengukir senyum diwajahnya sama sekali. "Bagaimana kabar... anak-anakmu?"

Sasuke menggenggam erat tangkai cangkir teh miliknya. "Mereka baik..." Mata obsidan Sasuke menatap sendu kearah Naruto, mencoba tegar namun disisi lain ia tak menampikkan perasaan bahwa ia terluka mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. "Sangat-sangat baik."

"Megumi sudah masuk sekolah dasar. Dia anak yang pintar, pasti dia mempunyai banyak teman."

Senyum hambar muncul dibibir Sasuke, menyetujui perkataan Naruto lewat isyarat anggukan kepala disertai secercah pancaran mata sendu terlihat. "Tetapi dia pemalu, akan sulit bersoasialisasi dengan teman-teman sebayanya." Betapa perasaan Sasuke terasa runtuh melihat wajah datar Naruto. "Kau... Kau terlihat kurus."

"Jangan bertanya seolah kau peduli padaku." Potong Naruto cepat. "Karena aku tidak mengharapkan hal itu keluar dari mulutmu."

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana."

Wajah datar Naruto tiba-tiba lenyap. Berganti dengan eratnya deretan gigi-gigi Naruto menahan perasaan membuncah sembari mengalihkan pandangan mata kearah lain. "Jangan bahas hal itu lagi."

"Apakah aku terlihat baik-baik saja dimatamu?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan mata kearah lain. "Aku menderita. Ketika kau pergi, kau tak memberiku kesempatan sekalipun untuk mengungkapkan semuanya."

"Jika kau bertanya kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi. Maka jawabku, kita sudah sama-sama memilih Sasuke." Naruto mengalihkan wajah memandang lurus kearah Sasuke. "Memang semestinya hal ini terjadi. Semua _kesalahan_ itu telah berlalu, dan sekarang aku bahagia dengan hidupku."

"Naruto-"

"Cukup Sasuke." Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangan yang menggenggam erat bagian bawah t-shirtnya. "Apa yang terjadi diantara kita telah berakhir. Berhenti membuat semua ini menjadi rumit."

"Aku hanya tak ingin lari dari kenyataan mengenai perasaan ku yang sebenarnya kepadamu." Balas Sasuke cepat.

"Apa yang ingin kau perjuangkan disaat perasaan itu telah mati, Sasuke." Naruto mengalihkan wajah memutuskan kotak mata dari Sasuke.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak percaya jika perasaan itu telah sirna. Aku melihatnya sendiri, kau masih menyisakan tempat untukku lewat tatapan matamu."

Kepalan tangan Naruto terkepal erat, beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduk hendak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. "Aku membencimu. Sudah cukup jelas bagimu tanpa perlu ku tafsirkan perasaan ku padamu sekarang."

Sasuke turut beranjak. Melangkahkan kaki cepat menyusul Naruto yang telah berjalan keluar dari restaurant. Begitu jarak antara dirinya dan Naruto cukup dekat, Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto. Membalikan tubuh lelaki berkulit tan tersebut secara paksa menghadap kearahnya. "Buktikan padaku seberapa besar kebencianmu itu, Naruto." Tantang Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman tangan pada lengan Naruto. "Katakan padaku sejujur-jujurnya bila kau benar-benar tidak mencintaiku-"

"Aku tidak mencintaimu."

Naruto menghempaskan tangan Sasuke secara kasar. Menatap mata Sasuke dalam tatapan tajam. Menghujam lelaki bersurai raven dengan pancaran penuh dendam, sarat lampias emosi merasa marah saat Sasuke menyentuh tangannya.

Cengkraman tangan Sasuke terlepas, tak lagi memegang erat lengan kanan kiri Naruto melihat sorot penuh benci tersirat dimata lelaki itu. "Katakan sekali lagi." Mata obsidan Sasuke membalas tatapan mata Naruto, mencari celah dari mata sebening lautan tersebut akan kebenaran dari perasaan Naruto.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu. Benar-benar tidak mencintaimu." Ucap Naruto tegas dengan intonasi dalam. "Naruto yang dulu telah mati. Kau berharap pada orang yang salah." Naruto membalikan tubuh, berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke masih terpaku diambang pintu restaurant.

"Bila benar kau membenci diriku hingga tiada lagi cinta yang tersisa." Langkah kaki Naruto terhenti mendengar suara Sasuke. Terdiam di anak tangga teras restaurant dengan posisi membelakangi Sasuke. "Akan kutunjukan seberapa menderitanya aku tanpamu, jika memang penderitaanku mampu menghapus rasa bencimu."

Melihat Sasuke berjalan melewati dirinya menjauh dari teras restaurant. Naruto mengalihkan wajah menghadap kearah lain, mulai melangkahkan kaki menjauhi restaurant berbelok kearah kiri. Menjauhi keberadaan Sasuke yang semakin menjauh meninggalkan kawasan restaurant.

.

.

.

"Bisa kau antar kopi hitam ini pada salah seorang pelanggan kita Naruto?" Dua gelas karton yang dikaitkan pada segel plastik pada tutup gelas terjulur dihadapan Naruto.

Alis Naruto menukik tajam. "Delivery order jam sepuluh malam?"

Kankuro memandang penuh harap kepada Naruto. "Ayolah Naruto, bantu kakak. Kau tahu sendiri Gaara tak bisa diandalkan. Ohh ya, antar juga pesanan lima cup tahu untuk nyonya Yuhi-san. Dia sedang hamil, jadi..." Cengiran lebar terlihat jelas dipantulan mata Naruto. Membuat Naruto menghela nafas pelan, merapikan bangku dengan menaikannya keatas meja kemudian menerima gelas karton disodorkan Kankuro. "Ini alamatnya. Lima cup tahu sudah kumasukan dalam box motor."

"Hanya ini kan?"

Kankuro mendorong pundak Naruto lembut, bergumam 'ya' mengantar Naruto keluar kedai seraya berjanji akan memesan ramen kesukaan Naruto sebagai reward.

Lalu lintas Wakayama memang semakin padat, apalagi bila telah menembus jalan raya yang menghubungkan Shirahama-cho. Mobil-mobil berlalu lalang disekitaran badan jalan merapat. Beramai-ramai membelah keramaian yang tercipta. Malam semakin larut, tak terterangi cahaya bulan dengan gumpalan awan pekat nan hitam. Setelah memarkirkan motor parkiran terletak dibasement gedung, Naruto pun sampai di lobbi ruangan, menaiki lift yang mengantarkan ia pada pintu bercat putih bertuliskan empat buah nomor dipermukaan pintu. Selepas mengetuk menandakan keberadaannya, pintu bercat putih pun terbuka. Memperlihatkan penghuni didalamnya yang membuat Naruto nyaris menjatuhkan kopi yang ia bawa.

"Aku mengantarkan kopi untukmu."

Walau Naruto bersikeras untuk tak peduli akan apa yang dilakukan olehnya. Keteguhan hati Naruto yang sekeras karang, tak mudah terkikis dihantam badai sekalipun seketika hancur mencium bau pekat menguar didiri laki-laki yang kini mengamit segel plastik karton gelas kopi. "Kau mabuk."

"Apa pedulimu?"

Disaat laki-laki bersurai gelap hendak menutup pintu, Naruto lekas mendorong pintu tersebut. Menerobos masuk tak menghiraukan si pria telah memberinya izin masuk atau tidak. Kedua mata Naruto bergerilya, menyapu pandangan keseluruh penjuru arah seperti mencari sesuatu. Tak sengaja menangkap sebuah benda tergeletak diatas meja, Naruto lekas berjalan menghampiri meja. Mengamit botol bening berisi cairan coklat kekuningan, lalu membuang isinya ke wastafel kamar mandi.

"Kau pikir apa yang telah kau lakukan!"

"Kau mabuk!" Naruto berteriak keras, tak mengindahkan rasa sakit dipergelangan tangannya yang ditarik secara kasar. "Apa kau tidak mempunyai rasa malu, mabuk-mabukan seperti ini setelah mempunyai dua orang anak!"

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto, menghempaskannya kedinding sembari merebut botol wishky, melemparkannya keatas lantai hingga hancur. Menimbulkan bunyi gaduh dari pecahan botol yang membentur lantai. Meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri dikamar mandi, Sasuke melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang tengah. Membuka lemari kaca berukuran kecil, mengambil satu botol minumah alkohol. Menegaknya dengan brutal tanpa peduli jika kemejanya basah terkena tumpahan wishky.

"Berhenti Sasuke!" Naruto merebut botol minuman yang ditegak Sasuke. Berusaha menarik botol yang telah tergenggam ditangan melawan kekuatan Sasuke yang keukeuh mempertahankan botol minuman dari jarahan Naruto. "Aku bilang berhenti Sasuke!"

Sasuke tak bergeming, terus menarik botol minuman dari jangkauan tangan Naruto. Menegak kembali minuman tersebut dikala ada kesempatan walau tak urung geraman murka terdengar ketika botol minuman berhasil ditarik mundur Naruto. "Sasuke!"

'PRANK!'

Botol minuman berisi wishky tersisa setengah botol pecah, berhamburan diatas lantai akibat dihempas Naruto. "Apa yang sebenarnya-"

Secepat kilat, Sasuke mencengkram erat kerah baju Naruto. Merenggutnya dengan kekuatan penuh seraya menghempaskan punggung Naruto kedinding. Menatap Naruto bengis. Terpancar jelas kilatan murka dimata obsidan Sasuke, bahkan kedua tangannya yang mencengkram kerah baju Naruto mencekik leher lelaki bersurai pirang itu.

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan! Melihat penderitaanku atas semua yang telah ku lakukan padamu, hah!"

Mata Naruto memicing tajam, membalas sorot mata amarah Sasuke tanpa takut sedikitpun walau nyatanya kini tercekik, Sasuke benar-benar telah kehilangan kendali. "Tetapi aku tak pernah meninginkan kau berubah seperti ini."

"Kau munafik!" Hardik Sasuke berteriak keras dihadapan wajah Naruto. "Aku tahu kau menginginkan penderitaan dan kehancuran hidupku atas semua sikapku! Berlagak menjadi seorang pengecut yang lebih memilih mundur menyakiti orang yang kucintai daripada memperjuangkan perasaan cintaku kepadamu! Aku tahu kau membenciku, Naruto!" Cengkraman Sasuke menguat, membuat tubuh Naruto sedikit terangkat saking eratnya cengkraman tangan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa aku sangat tersiksa bila melihatmu memandang sedih kearahku akibat sikapku yang terlampau bejat! Kau tidak tahu aku menderita melihat ketegaranmu masih memperjuangkan perasaan cintamu padaku walau kusakiti berkali-kali!" Sasuke berteriak kesetanan, persisi seperti kehilangan kontrol diri seraya membungkukkann tubuh, menjambak erat rambutnya. "Dan kau tidak tahu aku hampir gila mencari keberadaanmu ketika kau pergi dari sisiku!"

"Aku yakin ini jalan yang terbaik. Suka atau tidak suka. Kau harus menerima hal itu, Sasuke."

Dan perkataan Naruto tak pelak membuat Sasuke mengalihkan wajah menghadap kearah lain. Memukul kuat dinding beton yang berada tepat disisi kepala Naruto dengan keras. Menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup menyakitkan diantara mata Naruto terpejam erat, menerima pukulan tiba-tiba dilayangkan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto erat. Menghempaskan tubuh Naruto diatas ranjang tempat tidur.

"Bila aku memperkosamu, memukulmu, bahkan membunuhmu karena tak terima atas keputusanmu yang meninggalkan diriku. Apakah kau akan menerima semua hal itu dengan lapang dada?" Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman tangan menimbulkan buku-buku jari memutih. "Bila kau berkata tidak. Seperti itulah hancurnya perasaan ku kini atas sikapmu, Naruto."

Berjalan meninggalkan Naruto sembari memukul kuat pintu kamar mandi sebelum akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu tersebut. Air yang mengalir deras dari keran wastafel, Sasuke tadahkan. Membasuh wajah berkali-kali. Berharap perasaan marah yang memuncak mendengar ucapan Naruto segera sirna. Menghilang seiring guyuran air kerah membasahi seluruh wajahnya. Seperti berharap rasa sakit yang menyergap tenggelam bersama aliran air dilubang kecil wastafel, derit pintu kamar mandi tertangkap pendengarannya tak menyurutkan aksi Sasuke yang terus membasahi wajahnya. Mencengkram erat pinggiran keramik wastafel seraya mengadahkan wajah menatap gambaran diri pada cermin terpahat didinding.

"Pulanglah." Sasuke menyisir anak rambut yang teraliri air kebelakang. Mengusap kasar wajahnya tak lagi memandang Naruto dari pantulan kaca.

"Memang benar aku berbohong atas kebencianku padamu. Sebagaimana aku berjuang untuk menumbuhkan perasaan benciku, tetap saja aku tak bisa berpaling dari bayang-bayangmu." Suara Naruto bergema dikamar mandi yang sepi. "Aku hanya merasa... Semua ini terasa tidak adil." Suara berat disertai deru nafas menggebu mengalun dibibir Naruto.

Sasuke mempererat cengkraman tangan pada pinggiran wastafel. "Aku tidak berharap banyak." Ungkapnya pelan. "Bila ada jalan keluar dimana kau berada pada pintu terakhir yang harus ku tutup. Maka aku tidak ingin mengakhirinya."

"Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkan keluargamu."

"Akan jauh menyakitkan jika aku mempertahankan perasaanku lebih jauh kepadamu, aku tak memilih salah satu diantara pilihan yang bisa mengakhiri semua penderitaan ini." Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu keluar, mengabaikan keberadaan Naruto dengan kembali meninggalkan lelaki bersurai pirang dikamar mandi.

"Jika begitu lupakan aku."

Langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti seketika. "Kita saling mencintai, dan perasaan itu bukan sebuah dosa yang mutlak harus ku lupakan."

"Aku tidak ingin kau berakhir seperti ayahku, Sasuke! Dibenci oleh anak-anakmu dan memilihku yang tak bisa memberikan apapun untukmu." Naruto merenggut t-shirt dikenakannya dibagian dada.

"Kau memberikan arti besar bagiku mengenai cinta." Yakin Sasuke menyangkal pernyataan Naruto. "Aku tidak ingin kau tersakiti lebih jauh karena menjalani suatu hubungan tersembunyi dari status pernikahanku hingga menuai penderitaan tak berujung seumur hidupmu. Dosa yang telah kulakukan sudah banyak padamu Naruto."

"Anak-anakmu-"

"Izinkah kita bertahan..." Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Naruto. Memberikan kenyakinan yang luar biasa pada laki-laki yang ia cintai. "Hanya sesaat, sebelum akhirnya kita bisa memilih jalan mana yang harus kita hadapi."

Sekuat apapun pendirian yang telah Naruto bangun selama dua tahun, ikatan tak kasat mata. Menghubungkannya pada benang takdir hingga dipermainkan menjadi sosok hina dimuka bumi. Naruto tahu, baik ia maupun Sasuke sama-sama memiliki perasaan kuat. Tak terbendung walau badai yang menghadang berasal dari moral kehidupan atas nista dari nasip mereka jalani. Dua tahun berlalu bukannya menghilang malah makin menggebu, begitu pula Sasuke. Menembus batas yang anda hingga rela menempuh resiko bila tercinta akan mengalami sakit teramat pahi, buah dari keserakahannya atas cinta yang ia rasakan. Memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang membelenggu dirinya dalam balur cinta, Naruto yang terus berlari mengubur kenyataan perasaannya kembali kepermukaan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto..."

Satu ciuman lembut. Mengukir manis indahnya madu disalurkan lewat dari bibir dua insan yang bertaut. Saling membuai diri menyelami haus cinta yang telah meradang sepanjang dua tahun terakhir. Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto erat. Menghujam bibir Naruto dengan ciuman mesra, tak menuntut meskipun Sasuke masih terkesan ingin mendominasi Naruto. Kecapan benda tak bertulang meliuk liar didalam rongga mulut, berubah dalam seperkian detik. Memanas, menggelora hingga memompa tubuh yang dilanda asmara dengan hisapan nikmat, yang Sasuke buat saat memasukan lidah kedalam bibir Naruto. Jilatan-jilatan erotis, mengecap rasa dari bagian-bagian rongga mulut Naruto. Menjelajahi bagian atas rongga mulut yang kasar, bagian kiri dan kanan yang lembut, serta gulatan lidah yang bertarung memperebutkan kenikmatan mengalahkan ideologi mengharuskan mereka untuk menyudahi segalanya. Naruto terlalu terbuai, tak bisa menyangkal. Bahkan terus mengali rasa nikmat tersebut, rela membiarkan Sasuke menginspeksi deretan giginya menggunakan ujung lidah. Membelai-belai nakal tempat lembab itu. Mengundang leguhan erotis yang tak bisa Naruto tahan ketika sesuatu yang memuncak menguasai diri.

Sasuke memiringkan wajah, mencari lagi kenikmatan tersaji diinsan ia cintai dengan memutar-mutar lidahnya mengitari rongga mulut Naruto. Mengecap, menjilat, menghisap, saling berbagi saliva dihasilkan oleh pergulatan lidah yang aktif. Menyudahi ciuman panas Sasuke, seutas benang terbingkai dari saliva keduanya yang bertaut dibibir Naruto. Terputus dengan sendirinya disaat bibir Sasuke semakin menjauh- menjaga jarak dari Naruto.

Naruto kembali memeluk Sasuke, membiarkan laki-laki berkulit albaster tersebut menghujam dirinya dengan ciuman-ciuman lembut dipuncak kepala. "Biarkan aku menginap." Hidung Naruto mengendus leher Sasuke. Mencium sejenak bagian tersebut kemudian membenamkan lagi kepalanya diceruk leher Sasuke.

"Istirahatlah. Aku akan membersihkan diri-"

Naruto membuka jaket menutupi tubuhnya, berikut dengan t-shirt yang ia kenakan. Mendekati Sasuke masih berdiri dihadapannya, Naruto mengarahkan kedua tangan Sasuke ke resleting celana Naruto. Menuntut jemari Sasuke membuka kancing pengait, membuka resleting celana. Lalu menurunkan celana jeans miliknya teronggok diatas lantai. Dengan kedua tangan Naruto kembali menuntun jemari Sasuke menyentuh puting dada.

"Perasaanku bukan berdasarkan nafsu hingga ingin menyetubuhimu." Tolak Sasuke menarik mundur tangannya.

"Aku yang menginginkan hal ini." Naruto tetap menarik kembali tangan Sasuke, bersikeras mempertahankan jemari lelaki itu agar tetap menyentuh puting dada. "Bukan karena aku bersikap seperti seorang murahan karena terus kau tiduri. Hanya saja, dengan ini aku menyakini bila kau benar-benar ada _bersama_ku."

Naruto melingkarkan tangan memeluk leher Sasuke. Menggesekan dadanya yang masih tersentuh tangan Sasuke mencari kenikmatan. Sasuke terdiam sejenak, mengamit dagu Naruto meminta prai berkulit tan mendongkakkan wajah menatap dirinya. Pandangan mata keduanya bertemu, saling bertatapan menyelami pesan yang tersirat dari pancaran mata sebelum akhirnya Sasuke mendekatkan wajah. Menuntup mata mencium bibir kembali bibir Naruto.

Kedua tangan Sasuke tergerak, menjelajahi tubuh Naruto menggunakan telapak tangan. Memberi tekanan-tekanan lembut dibeberapa titik tertentu. Membelai leher Naruto dari atas sampai kebawah dada. Telapak tangan Sasuke menekan-nekan puting dada Naruto, dilanjutkan dengan memijat secara perlahan menggunakan jemari. Memilih puting dada kekiri dan kekanan, menarik-narik benda kecil berwarna merah muda sebelum akhirnya menekan puting dada dengan ibu jari. Gerakan Sasuke bertambah, kini tak hanya sekedar memilin, masih mempertahankan ciumannya. Sasuke menggenggam dada Naruto erat, meremasnya dengan menarik daging dada keatas sembari sesekali menggenggamnya. Melepaskan bagian tersebut sedetik dan dilanjutkan kembali meremas dada Naruto. Mencengkram kuat dada si pirang, memutar-mutar daging dada bidang yang tergenggam- mengocoknya.

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman dibibir. Membiarkan Naruto mendesah semakin menjadi-jadi diantara remasannya. Mengecup leher Naruto seraya mengigit kecil, menghisap bahkan mengemut perpotongan leher dan pundak Naruto gemas. Terus mengocok dada Naruto, diantara kegiatannya membenturkan sesuatu yang telah mengeras dibalik celana kearah penis Naruto masih terbungkus celana dalam.

Naruto mengerang keras. Merasa sakit namun sekaligus nikmat merasakan gigitan diarahkan Sasuke pada leher kirinya. Berlanjut seperti tak merasa puas bergerilya dileher, Sasuke mengarahkan lidah menuju puting dada kiri. Menjulurkan ujung lidah mengesekan bagian bawah lidah yang lembut ke puting dada. Menggesekan lidahnya kekiri dan kekanan dengan gerakan cepat. Diiringi memilin puting dada kanan dan sebelah tangan Sasuke yang bebas, ia kerahkan kearah celana dalam Naruto. Memijat penis Naruto dari luar celana dalam dengan pijatan kuat. Melayangkan kenikmatan bertubi-tubi ditubuh Naruto. Selepas menjulurkan bagian bawah lidah, Sasuke mengecup lembut puting dada. Menjilat-jilat kasar permukaan puting dada sebelum akhirnya mengulum puting mungil tersebut. Menggigitinya menggunakan gigi depan dengan gemas, menghisapnya kuat yang kemudian meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disekitar lingkaran puting dada. Membengkak akibat digigit oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menuntun Naruto menuju bilik kaca berisi shower, beralih pada puting dada sebelah kanan. Menggesekan lidah, mengigitinya, mengulum, menghisap bahkan mengemut puting dada Naruto sama seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya dengan tangan kedua tangan Sasuke kini terfokus pada peremajaan penis Naruto dibalik celana dalam.

Permukaan celana dalam telah basah, teraliri cairan precum buah dari aksi kedua tangan Sasuke yang meremas penis Naruto. Sasuke mencengkram erat batang penis yang terbentuk dari luar celana dalam, menempatkan jemarinya diantara dua bola yang menggantung dipangkal penis seraya menggerakkannya keatas-bawah. Memasukan tangan kiri kedalam celana dalam. Sasuke memijat bagian batang penis secara horizontal mengikuti irama mengocok dua bola penis.

"Hn~ hn~ hn~" Naruto menggerakan tubuhnya maju mundur. Memejamkan kedua mata menikmati sensasi permainan jemari tangan Sasuke. Terbuai akan kocokan kuat dilayangkan Sasuke pada penis Naruto. "Anh~ anh~ a-NKH!" Sasuke meremas erat dua bola penis Naruto. Menyemburkan seketika cairan putih nan lengket dari kepala penis Naruto. Membasahi permukaan celana dalam dan tangan kiri Sasuke yang mengusap kasar batang penis Naruto.

Sasuke mengeluarkan jemari tangan kiri. Melepaskan celana dalam Naruto menggunakan tangan kanan Sasuke yang diambil alih Naruto secara langsung, meloloskan celana dalam dikaki yang kemudian ia hentakkan. Melempar celana dalam miliknya dipojokan bilik shower. Menyelipkan jemari tangan kiri pada belahan pantat Naruto, pemuda berkulit tan tersebut membantu Sasuke melepaskan kancing kemeja. Mengangkat tinggi kaki kanannya berpijak pada dinding bilik, bermaksud mempermudah jemari Sasuke memasuki lubang keriput pada anusnya dengan ia sendiri membuka kemeja Sasuke, melepaskan ikat pinggang meliliti celana panjang Sasuke lalu menurunkannya. Ikut turut serta melepaskan celana dalam Sasuke.

Satu jari telunjuk masuk dengan mudah dibantu oleh sperma Naruto, tangan kanan yang menggenggam batang penis miliknya sendiri, Sasuke arahkan ke kepala penis Naruto. Mempertemukan dua kepala penis dari masing-masing miliknya dan milik Naruto, memberi tekanan pelan namun ia tak melewatkan sensasi nikmat ketika lubang kecil kepala penis yang hangat dan berkerut bertemu dengan kepala penis Naruto. Menggerakan telunjuk jari keluar masuk dari lubang anus Naruto, Sasuke mengesekan pelan kepala penis keatas dan kebawah, mempertahankan posisi dimana lubang kepala penis Sasuke dan milik Naruto menempel. Mengesekannya secara perlahan, merasakan rasa hangat dari kulit penis yang bersentuhan. Memberi rangsangan tersendiri dari puncak sensitif tersebut saling menempel, bergerak, merasakan tekstur dari kepala penis masing-masing.

Jari telunjuk telah masuk mengundang ringisan kecil Naruto saat Sasuke melebarkan kedua jari dengan gerakan menggunting. Memperlebar akses lubang anus yang menyempit semenjadi renggang agar bisa dimasuki oleh penisnya yang masih asyik memaju-mundurkan kepala penis menghantam kepala penis milik Naruto.

"Anh! Anh! Anh!"

Naruto bisa merasakan dengan jelas, aliran cairan precum miliknya yang keluar bertemu dengan lubang kecil kepala penis Naruto, rasa hangat namun basah disaat bersamaan. Lengket, tetapi nikmat ketik kepala penis Sasuke bergerak cepat. Menggepur kepala penis miliknya dengan brutal. Memperlihatkan pergulatan dua buah penis yang saling bertabrakan, bergulat satu sama lain saling menggesekan kulit penis yang ditumbuhi rambut-rambut halus.

Jari ketiga telah masuk. Memperbesar ukuran lubang anus Naruto menjadi lebih besar dari dua jari sebelumnya yang terlebih dahulu masuk. Diiringi dengan gerakan Sasuke memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya ganas. _Memukul-mukul_ penis Naruto menggunakan penisnya bertubi-tubi disaat Naruto kesusahan mempertahankan posisi kaki yang berpijak didinding bilik shower karena dihujani oleh kenikmatan dan rasa sakit dari jari dan penis Sasuke.

"Ahh!"

Sperma Naruto baik Sasuke keluar. Berhambur bersamaan membasahi lantai dan perut keduanya yang saling berhadapan. Melumuri cairan kental, berlendir dengan warna putih pekat dimasing-masing penis mereka. Sasuke melepaskan jari tangan berada dianus Naruto, membalikan tubuh Naruto membelakangi dirinya. Menghadap dinding bilik, mengangkat tinggi pantat Naruto memperlihatkan lubang anus yang berwarna kemerahan dialiri cairan precum tersaji, dan Sasuke pun siap mengarahkan kepala penis kearah anus Naruto.

"Hah-hah-hah-hah..."

Mendengar deru nafas Naruto bergemuruh, mendempetkan belahan pantatnya menyentuh bola-bola penis Sasuke seraya menggoyangkan benda tersebut. Sasuke tak lantas langsung memasukan penisnya. Pria berkulit pucat itu malah menggesekan kepala penis kepermukaan lubang anus Naruto, menggerakannya keatas dan kebawah dengan gerakan menggoda. Membuat Naruto yang terselimuti hawa nafsu menggeram kesal. Semakin sengaja mendempetkan lubang pantat yang telah ia lebarkan dua bongkah pantatnya pada pangkal penis Sasuke. Sasuke mengesekan batang penis dilubang anus Naruto. Benar-benar memancing kesabaran Naruto yang menipis, hingga lelaki bersurai pirang itu lekas memegangi penis Sasuke. Langsung memasukan penis Sasuke dengan cepat, terburu-buru hingga terkesan memasukan penis Sasuke secara sembarangan.

"AKH!" Gaduh Naruto menahan rasa nyeri. Menempelkan pipinya pada dinding kaca bilik shower, mengigit erat bibir bawah, mendiamkan milik Sasuke didalam anusnya tanpa bergerak sedikit- membiasakan diri.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Suara Sasuke berubah menjadi berat, menahan desahan dan geraman yang keluar dibibir merasakan penisnya terjepit erat ketika Naruto memasukan batang penis kedalam lubang anusnya. Mencoba mengusir rasa sakit pada anus yang melebar, Naruto menggerakan pantatnya secara perlahan. Memaju-mundurkan pinggul dengan gerakan lambat. Mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk lekas bergerak.

Satu hujaman pelan, diikuti hujaman-hujaman lain mengiringi gerakan Sasuke. Memacu pinggulnya membenam kepala penis semakin dalam, menerobos dinding-dinding anus yang hangat. Terselimuti cairan precum mengelilingi batang penis. Naruto menaikkan bongkahan pantatnya hingga semakin menungging. Mengikuti gerakan Sasuke menghujam pelan anus miliknya sembari menahan ringisan yang keluar dibibir.

"A-anh... Nhh... Ngh..."

Sasuke mengeluarkan penis hingga tersisa kepala penis yang masih tertanam didalam permukaan lubang anus. Memasukannya secara perlahan, Sasuke menusukan kepala penis disekeliling titik, mencari titik terdalam Naruto. Tak ingin lagi mendengar suara Naruto yang menahan rasa sakit, akibat penisnya yang semakin membesar. Mengaduk-ngaduk isi terdalam Naruto dengan gerakan tak terfokus disaat menghujam kepala penis.

Merasa rileks telah terbiasa akan pergerakan Sasuke didalam anusnya, Naruto mengadahkan kepala keatas, turut bergerak memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya mengikuti pergerakan Sasuke. "Ngh! Ngh! Ngh!"

Dinding anus yang terasa panas, menjepit kuat penisnya seperti meremas dengan remasan kasar. Memijat permukaan kulit batang penis dengan otot-otot dinding anus berdetak diseluruh penis Sasuke, membuat lelaki bersurai raven sedang memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya bergerak sedikit cepat. Semakin cepat menghantam penis miliknya kedalam anal Naruto, menimbulkan bunyi becek dari cairan precum yang mengalir keluar dengan diiringi bunyi tamparan keras dari bongkahan pantat Naruto yang bertabrakan dengan bagian atas pangkal penis ditumbuhi semak belukar.

"Nghh! Anhh! Ahh!"

Rintih Naruto diiringi desahan panjang, menyeru suara-suara nikmat merasakan sodokan demi sodokan kuat dilayangkan Sasuke. Menikmati setiap sensasi dari pergesekan kulit penis Sasuke yang menyapa dinding anus Naruto. Naruto telah mengarungi perasaan nikmat, membuat tubuh Naruto yang sempat rileks melemaskan otot-otot dinding, kembali mengetat. Mengekang gerak penis Sasuke dalam lingkung dinding anus terjepit erat. Turut membuai Sasuke menikmati sensasi jepitan hangat nan lembab tersebut yang membangun kekokohan penis Sasuke menjadi semakin membesar, keras, namun Naruto sangat menyukainya.

"Nghh... Ahh... Anghh~"

Liur menetes deras dari sudut bibir Naruto, menadahkan tangan menatap langit-langit bilik shower. Rasa nikmat telah membutakan Naruto, terlebih disaat pergesekan kulit penis Sasuke menghujam analnya telah menampakan urat-urat disekeliling permukaan penis. Memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagi Naruto yang mengeratkan bongkahan pantatnya, membelenggu penis Sasuke dengan memberi pijatan-pijatan lembut. Berdetak kuat dari dinding anak disetiap kali Sasuke menusukan kepala penis.

"Sasuke~ Sasuke~ Sasu-NHH!"

Jepitan Naruto semakin kuat, memeras penis Sasuke dengan gerakan berputar seiiring detakan-detakan muncul didinding anus. Memijit penis Sasuke erat, menandakan Naruto akan mencapai klimaks. Mengharuskan Sasuke mempompa tubuh Naruto lebih cepat, mengenjot tubuh Naruto kasar. Membuat Naruto terlonjak, menempelkan tubuh pada permukaan bilik kaca shower, menghimpit penis Naruto yang menjorok kedepan akibat pergerakan Sasuke yang mengejot tubuh Naruto.

"Nghh-AHH!"

Berselang beberapa menit menyodok penis Sasuke kedalam liang anal. Sperma kental menyembur keluar, mengotori dinding shower dan juga lantai.

Sasuke menarik sebelah kaki Naruto, mengaitkan pelukan dilingkarkan pada perut Naruto. Masih menusukkan dinding anal Naruto mengunakan penisnya. Suara geraman Sasuke menahan nikmat terdengar, membuat Naruto mengalihkan wajah menghadap belakang. Tangan terbalut kulit albaster menarik dagu Naruto lembut, menghujam bibir lelaki pirang dengan ciuman panas. Meraup bibir Naruto rakus, mengemutnya dengan kasar seraya menghisapnya kuat. Benar-benar telah kehilangan kontrol, menghantam kepala penis di anal Naruto membabi buta. Tak menghiraukan jika teriakan Naruto terdengar seantero kamar mandi.

"Ahh... Ahh... AKHHH!"

Cairan hangat menyembur keluar, menutupi seluruh ruang anal membalur penis Sasuke. Sensasi hangat dan penuh terasa di anus Naruto. Dimana urat-urat yang menyemul keluar dari permukaan penis Sasuke terasa, berdetak kuat menggempur dinding usus Naruto. Hangat, panas, dan juga nikmat. Disisa-sisa sperma mengalir keluar dari celah lubang, Sasuke yang enggan mengeluarkan penisnya menggenggam erat penis Naruto. Meremasnya sembari sesekali memutar benda gemuk tersebut. Menciumi leher Naruto dengan mesra.

.

Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman pria yang tertidur diatas ranjang, berselimutkan seprai tipis berwarna putih menutupi seluruh permukaan tubuh yang telanjang. Satu kecupan hangat Sasuke daratkan, tepat dipuncak kepala pria bersurai pirang. Membelai gemulai ceruk leher si pirang.

"Biarkan aku tidur sejenak"

Senyum tipis terukir dibibir Sasuke mendapati iris mata bertahtakan cahaya sebening angkasa terlihat dibalik kelopak mata. "Kau sudah mau pergi?"

"Bila kau menginginkan aku untuk tetap tinggal. Tak masalah." Kedua tangan Sasuke memasangkan dua buah kancing kemeja yang belum terkancing.

"Tidak apa-apa, pergilah." Naruto mengeratkan selimut menutupi lehernya.

Sasuke menatap karpet dilantai tempat dibawah tempat tidur. "Kenapa kau berhenti berkerja dari toko buku? Tidak melanjutkan lagi kuliahmu yang sudah hampir selesai."

Naruto memperbaiki posisi menjadi telentang, mengadahkan wajah menatap langi-langit kamar. "Jika terus berada di Tokyo, aku merasa seakan dekat denganmu. Bila sudah begitu, akan sulit bagiku untuk melupakan dirimu. Ku sadari, aku hanya akan membebanimu karena keberadaanku."

Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto. "Kau benar-benar ingin melupakanku?"

Tawa kecil meluncur mulus dibibir Naruto. "Nyatanya sekeras apapun aku berusaha, aku tetap tidak bisa melakukannya." Tangan Naruto yang bersembunyi dibalik seprai putih digenggam erat Sasuke. Mengantarkan perasaan yang terkandung didalam hati tanpa mengobarkan satu patah kata sebagai perwakilan dari rangkaian rasa meliputi keduanya. Hanya matalah yang mampu berbicara betapa perasaan itu terhubung dilubuk hati. "Pulanglah. Aku baik-baik saja disini."

"Setiap akhir pekan aku akan mengunjungimu." Janji Sasuke mencium punggung tangan Naruto.

"Jangan terlalu sering, Shion akan tersakiti jika mengetahui hal ini."

Sasuke mengusap surai pirang Naruto penuh kasih. Mencium lembut kening pria yang ia cintai. "Aku akan berusaha untuk mengakhiri hal ini tanpa menyakiti mereka." Naruto menganggukan kepala. Mengeratkan selimut yang masih menutupi tubuhnya, enggan beranjak pergi walau hari telah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi.

"Akhhhh!" Naruto terlonjak, lekas beranjak dari tempat tidur yang ia tiduri ketika menyadari satu hal penting yang ia lewatkan. "Aku lupa mengantar tahunya!"

.

.

.

"Tou-chan pulang!" Megumi bersorak kegirangan, melihat Sasuke muncul dibalik pintu dapur. Berlari menerjang lelaki bersurai raven seraya merentangkan tangan. Bermaksud meminta pelukan dari Sasuke yang dibalas kecupan hangat dipipi Megumi sebelum akhirnya mengendong putrinya. "Dimana adikmu?"

"Sudah tidur!" Jawab Megumi riang.

"Megumi, ayo turun. Hari sudah malam, besok kau harus sekolah."

Wajah Megumi merenggut kasar. Bersedekap dada memajukan bibirnya menatap Shion. "Turuti perintah ibumu, Megu." Mendengar permintaan ayahnya, Megumi mengangguk singkat. Beranjak turun dari gendongan Sasuke melangkah menuju pintu.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati dispenser, menuangkan air putih pada gelas yang ia raih diatas meja makan. "Kau sudah makan?" Menerka Shion tidak akan mungkin menyapa dirinya setelah bertengkar seminggu yang lalu tak pelak membuat Sasuke canggung.

"Belum."

Masih berkutat membereskan sebuah kotak besar dihadapannya, Shion menatap sejenak kearah Sasuke. "Apa kau ingin mandi? Aku akan mempersiapkan air hangat jika kau mau."

Gelas yang telah kosong Sasuke letakan diatas meja. "Tidak perlu. Setelah mengganti pakaian, aku akan tidur."

Beberapa buah piring dan mangkuk berisi sup terhindang diatas meja dengan sebuah cake ukuran sedang berada ditengah-tengah lauk pauk yang tersaji. Meraih bangku kosong disebelahnya, Sasuke mendudukan diri tepat dihadapan Shion. Himpir seluruh lauk yang tersedia berisi makanan kesukaan Sasuke, tanpa semangkuk nasi yang biasa tersaji melengkapi berbagai lauk tersebut. Yang ada hanya sebuah piring kecil dengan dua buah sumpit disampingnya. "Aku minta maaf, jika akhir-akhir ini sikapku terlalu kekanak-kanakkan."

Sasuke mengamit sumpit, memasukan sepotong cumi bakar kedalam mulutnya. "Aku juga minta maaf, bila perlakuanku begitu kasar padamu." Sasuke meletakan sumpit diatas meja, merogoh kotak kecil disaku celana seraya membuka kota beludru warna biru kehitaman kemudian menyodorkan benda tersebut tepat dihadapan Shion.

"_Happy anniversary_, sayang."

Seketika bola mata Shion terbelalak, membulat lebar dengan sempurna mendapati sebuah cincin bertahtakan batu berlin terjulur ditangan Sasuke. Air mata Shion mengalir, jatuh membasahi pipi tanpa bisa ia kontrol melihat cincin pemberian Sasuke. Tangan kiri Shion memegang sumpit tergenggam, mengepal dengan erat merasakan perasaan hancur. Luluh-lantah bagai tercabik, pedih tergores oleh sebuah pedang yang Sasuke hujam diulu hatinya. Jauh sebelum Shion mengetahui bila Sasuke menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto, Shion pernah meminta kepada Sasuke agar membelikan cincin pernikahan yang baru, mengganti cincin pernikahan yang lama karena tak lagi muat dijari manisnya. Jangankan meminta berlian, baru merealisasikan keinginan tersebut Sasuke tak pernah menjabahnya sampai didetik ini.

Mendapati cincin bermahkotakan berlian yang indah nan mahal. Shion mengigit bibirnya kuat, menyembunyikan raut kecewa tertuang dimimik wajah. Mencengkram erat sumpit ditangan hingga menimbulkan buku jari memutih, lampias kekecewaan hati Shion. Didetik itu, pikiran Shion terasa kembali ke peristiwa tiga hari lalu dimana ia dikunjungi oleh salah seorang sahabat terbaik, berkeluh kisah akan tragedi orang ketiga menimpa mahligai rumah tangganya yang menghantarkan perubahan sikap Sasuke. Sasuke yang kasar, Sasuke yang tak lagi mencintai dirinya.

_'Jika suamimu kembali dari perjalanan dinas, ia masih memperlakukan mu seperti kemarin. Tandanya ia masih menyimpan perasaan cinta terhadapmu. Namun jika ia berubah, menjadi sangat baik, lebih dari yang ia lakukan sebelum pertengkaran ini terjadi. Sesungguhnya ia telah mendua, berselingkuh darimu hingga menutupi rasa bersalah itu dengan bersikap baik terhadap dirimu.'_

"Sasuke..."

Ditengah kekuatan hati menahan segala gejolak perasaan yang membuncah, tersakiti oleh perlakuaan Sasuke. Shion mengadahkan wajah. Menatap Sasuke dalam sorot mata tegar diantara linangan air mata.

"Ceraikan aku."

.

.

.

Ruangan besar berkapasitas sedang dengan diisi dua pengacara dimasing-masing meja sebelah kiri dan kanan jaksa dipenuhi berbagai petinggi hukum berada. Bertugas sebagai mederator guna menyikapi masalah yang mereka hadapi dalam mediasi agar bisa terselamatkan. Namun titik dari pengupayaan tersebut hilang, tak lagi berguna banyak disaat seorang wanita bersurau pirang menolak. Memilih mempertahankan keteguhan hatinya dengan bulatan tekad yang tak bisa dijabah.

Dalam beberapa kali pertemuan sepanjang sebulan terakhir, ketuk palu telah berkumandang. Memutuskan dua insan yang terikat dalam ikatan pernikahan suci harus kandas. Tak lagi terkait satu sama lain dengan menyandang predikat dari status yang diresmikan oleh lembaga hukum pada selembar kertas diatas putih.

Pria bersurai raven menundukan kepala. Keluar dari ruang sidang saat semua proses sudah berakhir. Membawa sebuah dokumen dilapisi map tebal berwarna hitam memasuki mobil porsche hitam terpakir dihalaman gedung. Jalan raya dihadapan si pria sangat ramai. Dipenuhi ribuan kendaraan mengarungi arus kendaraan lainnya melintasi badan jalan. Ketika kendaraan yang ia kemudikan berhenti disisi jalan sebuah gedung sekolah dasar. Sasuke lekas keluar dari dalam mobil, berjalan memasuki halaman sekolah mencari sosok gadis kecil sedang bermain diayunan.

"Megu."

Si gadis kecil terlonjak, memancarkan pancaran mata penuh bahagia berlari menuju kearah Sasuke. Merentangkan tangan menyambut pelukan hangat Sasuke daratkan pada tubuh mungil putrinya. "Megu rindu Tou-chan... Megu rindu Tou-chan.. Tou-chan ayo pulang... Ayo pulang." Si gadis kecil menangis tersedu-sedu. Melingkarkan tangan kanan memeluk leher Sasuke. Meluapkan perasaan sedih akibat rasa rindu yang tertahan. Sudah lama tak bertemu dengan sosok hangat dari laki-laki berkulit putih itu.

"Megumi!" Wanita bersurai serupa dengan sang gadis kecil berteriak. Melangkahkan kaki lebar menuju kearah Sasuke. Merebut Megumi dari gendongan laki-laki itu secara kasar. Bahkan menarik tangan Megumi dengan kuat. Ingin menjauhkan putrinya dari Sasuke yang malah terkesan menyakiti Megumi. "Jangan pernah sentuh putriku!"

"Kau terlalu kasar pada Megumi!" Sasuke menarik lengan Megumi, mengeyahkan tangan Shion yang terus menarik Megumi. Mempertahankan tubuh putrinya agar tidak terjatuh akibat ditarik Shion.

"Pergi dari putriku!" Shion berteriak keras, berseru dengan kalap masih melanjutkan aksi tarik menarik tangan Megumi.

"Ka...Kaa-chan... T-Tou-chan..." Megumi menangis histeris. Merasa takut melihat reaksi murka terpeta diwajah ibunya. Ditambah tarikan Shion pada tangannya terasa menyakitkan. Semakin membuat bocah kecil itu terluka menyaksikan pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya.

"Megumi juga putriku, izinkan aku bertemu dengannya sebentar saja!"

Sasuke menarik tubuh Megumi dalam dekapan erat. Berjalan meninggalkan Shion setelah menghempaskan tangan wanita itu, melangkahkan kaki menuju kearah mobil yang terpakir disisi jalan. Tak ingin kalah, membiarkan Sasuke membawa pergi Megumi begitu saja dari jangkauannya. Shion mengejar Sasuke, menarik lengan Sasuke kuat. Memukul dada mantan suaminya sembari mengendong alih Megumi. Mendekap Megumi dibalik punggungnya.

"Putusan pengadilan menjatuhkan hak asuh Megu dan Taku ditanganku! Kau tak berhak untuk menemuinya lagi! Detik ini Megumi bukan lagi putrimu!"

Shion menarik tangan mungil Megumi, berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri mengabaikan tangis histeris dari Megumi. Memanggil-manggil nama ayahnya, terus mendongkakkan wajah menghadap kearah Sasuke walau keberadaan Megumi telah berada didalam mobil yang bergerak meninggalkan kawasan sekolah.

Debur tarikan ombak menggulung dibibir pantai. Hembusan angin mengalun kencang, mengiringi jejak langkah kaki yang tertinggal dipasir pantai. Beberapa saat melangkahkan kaki menyusuri pinggiran pantai, sosok laki-laki mengenakan kaos hitam memandang hamparan kubik air laut dengan pancaran mata sendu. Tak lagi peduli jika ombak laut telah membasahi kaki telanjangnya.

"Naruto."

Naruto mengalihkan wajah menghadap kearah belakang, memandang laki-laki bersurai hitam dihadapannya dengan pandangan mata berkaca. Berjalan satu langkah mendekati lelaki itu secara intens. "Putusan sidang telah keluar. Aku sudah resmi bercerai dengan Shion."

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat. Mengaitkan jemari tangan hingga saling bertaut begitu merasakan perasaan sedih, menguar dari diri Sasuke yang kini tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya yang terhenti. "Dan hak asuh anak, jatuh ditangan Shion." Sasuke menundukkan wajah, membalas genggaman tangan Naruto yang mengisyaratkan dukungan ia berikan pada Sasuke.

"Dia tak mengizinkan aku bertemu dengan anak-anakku."

Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat. Melingkarkan kedua tangan di leher Sasuke seraya memejamkan mata. Mengusap punggung Sasuke diiringi isak tangis diantara deburan ombak. Kembali meratapi kesedihan dalam diri akan ujian dari Tuhan. Dimana kedua insan yang menginginkan kebahagiaan akan sebuah perasaan cinta harus kembali mengubur impian. Bahwa bahagia tidak bisa ditafsirkan dalam klimaks sebuah cerita dimana sepasang yang saling mencintai dalam sebuah kekurangan oleh sebuah takdir mengharuskan mereka berpisah, kini kembali bersatu merajut perasaan dalam asa suka. Sejatinya mereka memang bersatu, tak lagi mampu lagi terpisahkan, tak ubah seperti klimaks cerita dongeng lainnya. Namun kenyataan pahit dari sebuah klimaks cerita tak hanya berfokus kedua pasangan yang berhasil bersatu menghasilkan sebuah _suka_. Ketika kebahagiaan yang didapatkan tidak sempurna.

Dibalik akhir cerita bahagia...

_Duka_ juga terkandung didalamnya...

-the end-

.

.

.

Sedikit cerita, disaat w menerima request sista w memi gunchan yg diilhami dari DJ SN. W sebelum-sebelumnya emang sempet berpikiran mau bkin cerita mengenai perselingkuhan.

Titik baliknya sih karena w yg ngalamin sendiri. Tapi beda'a g separah naru euy. W hanya muak ketika cowo w selingkuh, sedangkan dia udah milikin w #apa kurang'a w coba #plak

Saat itu yang terpikirkan diotak w cuma satu. W benci ma selingkuhan cowo w. Tapi ketika w yg benci ma sosok orang ketiga dihubungan w, g terduga ternyata w juga dijadi'in sosok ketiga dalam kisah jijay ini dengan menjalin hub sama blangsak lain (katakan lah ini nama samaran #plak). Jelas w marah dong, marahnya sih sama si cowo n si cewenya cowo w. Marah balik gtu maki-maki cewe'a (pas nelpon w). Pas diposisi jadi *uhuh* orng ketiga *uhuk*. Posisi w disini g ad yg salah. W ngerasa g salah, lha cowo'a yg kegatelan. Si cewe'a jg g salah. Lha dia juga diselingkuhin. Tapi yg makin ngenes itu ketika si cowo bilang betapa dia cinta w. W jadi ngerasa dia g salah juga. Krna bagi w jatuh cinta itu bukan sesuatu hal yg salah. Meski pd akhirnya kita end. #ciya!

W jadi berpikiran utk bkin bila yg nama'a sosok ketiga itu g salah (kalo sesuai keadaan sebenernya sih). Sekalipun perasaan yang dia miliki itu salah. Begitupun ma si cewe, dan si cowo itu. G ada salah satu diantara kita yg salah. Cuma waktu'a aja yg salah #diinjek.

Intinya w mau bilang. Sosok ketiga itu cerita lainnya ini loh. G mulu dibumbui ama aksi rayu merayu, morotin duit si cowo, bahkan terang-terangan jalin hubungan dengan sengaja nyakitin pasangan si cowo yg sebenernya. Beberapa dari readres yg repiu kmren, salah satunya yg req #ngakak. Ngerti maksud yg w tangkap dari are not able to change. Naru, Sasu, dan Shion g ad yg salah. W cuma mau ungkapin cerita lain dibalik sosok ketiga ajah.

Dan untuk sekuelnya ini kenapa masih dibkin ngenes. Gais... Cerita sebenernya dari suatu hubungan yang terjalin itu (apalagi selingkuh) g sepenuhnya bahagia. Pasti ada duka. Dimana posisi si selingkuhan yang merana diberbagai situasi. Si sasuke yg tak bisa berbuat banyak. Pertengkaran, KDRT itu pasti terjadi, si anak yang tak berdosa ikut terkena imbas. Klimaks dari pasca perceraian dari masalah yg dilatarbelakangi selingkuh, terlalu naif bgt jika berakhir hepi end. Wlo pun si pasangan bahagia, tetap ada 'cacat'nya, ada dukanya. Dan ini banyak terjadi disekeliling kita tanpa kita ketahui.

Gais, meski ini banyak typo yg cinta bgt ma w. W berharap, kita bisa memetik satu pesan penting. Dan satu lagi...

Jangan digubris lemon'a T^T (ilmu w lunturrrrrrr)

Bales review:

Fitria: hallo fitria. Panggil w dhi ajah, jgn kak. W masih sebelas taun loh (nipu bgt #ngek) ini udah ad seq'a. Bagi w ini sudah hepi, bagi Fitria? XDa #dibacok

Yuura Shiraku: hahaha, disini sih semua yg menderita udh dbagi rata. G cuma naru kok yg menderita. Ini udah ad seq'a say. Entah apa reaksi yuura, tapi w udah ngasih yg terbaik. X)

okiku miowchan: mudah-mudahan seq'a ini bisa ngobatin rasa sakit di fic sebelumnya. Bwkwkwkwk, anjrot XDa masa'an w berasa niat bgt bkin naru menderita. G lah say, ini cuma salah satu dari segelintir realita kehidpan. Ini udah gantung apa minum racun? Tidak ada orng ketiga, mereka bersama. Cuma ada 'cacat'nya aja.

ANISAsunaru: ini udah ad sequel'a nisa.. Moga bisa ngobatin.. Wlo rada jelek DX

Angel Muaffi: bwkwkwk, arigatou dah review ^^

gici love sasunaru: sasuke g brengsek. Cuma dia g puna pilihan lain XDa ini udh ad sekuel'a XDa

mikhail elluna: bukan utk ultah w. Cuma req gun-chan.

Pacarnya sasuke: perasaan w dah yg pcaranya sasuke #diinjek Naru. Arigatou udh review. Sama kok, w jg cinta ma Sasu

Flo: makasih udah review flo. Ini udah ad sekuel'a.. Moga lebih baik dari fic sebelumnya. :D

I don't care about Taz: Otanjubi Omedetou :v mangap taz.. Baru bisa publish yg w janji'in sekarang #bunuhdiri. Iya taz, bahasa w tetep amburadul. Sekarang w udah berusaha, g tau hasil exam'a ini berapa dinilai #emang sekolahan apa #plak. Eksekusi Naruto kurang greget yak. Abis w kurang mendalami bgt perasaan w yg tersakiti ma sasuke #pa'an. W cuma bisa tersakiti pas jenong ababil lubang idung gede muncul dideket Sasu #plak.

3240 KKB: jgn bunuh w dongggggg #kabur

9black09: waduh, garangnya D: mpe golok dibawa".. Lebaran idul adha masi lama neng #diinjek ini udah ad sekuel kok. Moga g aneh aja ni cerita

sakuranatsu90: terima kasih masukannya. Arigatou udh review :D

ukkychan: ukyye chan tersayang. Sasuke g jahat n abal" kok. Cuma kelebihan teme'a aja DX ini udh sekuel cin :*

Akira Naru-desu: kira cuan-cuan. Ini udh ad sekuel #nari gaje. Sayang kuuuuuuuu, bkin fic ma oma yukkkkkkkkkkk #ngelendot

Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel: mem, ini udah ad sekuel. Review mem panjang bgt, tapi w meresapi dgn hati w mem. Jadi balesan review kali ini g bisa bahas soal yg direview'in ma mem XDa #bilang aja males #plak.

Amach cuka'tomat-jeruk: ini udah ad sekuel kok beb. Udah, jgn keluarin ingus'a bibeh #plak XD

MermutCS: errr ga tau mermut-chan. Entah kesambet setan apa mpe diriku buat Naruto yg biasa'a terang jadi gelap. Tapi udah w jelasin kok di catatan diatas sana xD

Naito Kagami: ini udah ad sekuel :D tapi Naru ttp milik Sasu. Wlo ngenes sekalipun

AQua Schiffer: kau dimanaaaaaa DX aku kangennnnn tapi g puna pulsaaaaaaa «keluar topik.

Gadis kentang: iya, ini ngambil pikiran rasional g cuma sasuke aja. Tapi juga mgkn orng lain jga. Disini semua permasalahan g bisa diselesain dgn simple. Pake ego kita dan berakhir dengan bahagia. Cz kebanyakan realita perselingkuhan itu ad yg mulus, dan juga engga. :D

Drack Yellow: emang bener kok. Cerita sebelumnya adalah gambaran pihak ketiga yang tersakiti. G cuma shion dan sasu aja. Tapi naru juga disini g bersalah. Dan g patut dipersalahkan. Itu sih intinya sai :D

Kinana: ini udah keep writing loh XDa

Dobe siFujo: semua menyedihkan say. Iya makasih bnyk, ini sekuelnya Xda

GanymedeSeth: ini udah ad sequel. Cuma g sama shika. Ttp ma Sasuk :D

FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite: ini udah ad sequelnya say.. Semua udah clear kok. :D

Sasunaru: bwkwkwk ini udah ad sekuel'a say.. Moga bisa mengobati fic sebelumnya. XDa

hanazawa kay: semoga ini g bkin kay sedih lagi :'D semangat kay XDa

iians troui: bwkwkwk, njirrr.. W didemo si ians.. Ini udah ad sekuel. Udah, please jgn ribut lagi. Kita damai XDa #apa'an

dame dame no ko dame ku chan: ini dah ad sekuel say.. Moga suka n senang(?) #plak

Red-Roslyn: imoutooooooo, sory nee g bisa bales review panjang".. Ini pegel pake bgt sayyyyyy #plak

Saory Athena Namikaze: ini dah ad sekuel. Aligator udah review ^^

Guest: wbwkwkwk, terima kasih udh review. Tapi maaf, permintaan'a g bisa dipenuhi. G bisa buat NS #plak

Gothiclolita89: ini udah ad sekuel kok. Aligator udah review.

Yoshh! Sampai ketemu lagi distory selanjutnyaaaaaaa


End file.
